Getting Him To Love Me
by gretty23
Summary: Naruto likes Kiba but does Kiba like Naruto? Will he give him a chance? Will their relationship last?  KibaNaru Chapter story
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

_Chapter 1: The Dream_

"_Uh Kiba! Harder! Naruto moaned as Kiba kept thrusting into him._

"_Uhh..Naruto! So tight!" Kiba moaned and reached for the blonde's shaft and pumped._

"_Uhh…Ki-Kiba! I-I'm gonna-"_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP!_

Naruto groaned at the sound of his alarm clock. He raised a hand and slammed it down turning it off. He sat up in his bed and raised his arms in the air stretching and yawning. He froze his arms in mid air, the dream coming back to him. That brought a smirk to his face. He dropped his hands in his lap and felt something hit them. He looked down noticing a bulge between his legs and realized he didn't get to finish hi 'not so wet dream' because of a certain beeping. Naruto glared at his alarm clock and pulled the sheets off of him then pulled down his pajama pants to reveal his 8 inch cock, He layed down on the bed and wrapped his hand around it and started pumping. He closed his eyes recapping on his dream.

_Naruto's Dream_

_Kiba had made his way to Naruto's apartment door. He knocked and it opened revealing the blonde sunshine himself._

"_Hey Kiba. What are you doing here?" The blonde asked while staring at the dog-nin with a questioning look._

"_Hey Naruto. I just came over to see if you wanted to train with me." He said while flashing his trade mark toothy grin._

"_Okay I guess so. I don't have anything better to do anyway/"_

"_Alright let's go." Kiba said while turning around motioning for the blonde to follow. Naruto ran to try and catch up with the brunet/s distance. _

_On the way to the training ground they were almost trampled on by a blonde pink blur hearing the repeating chants of 'Ino pig' 'Billboard brow.' Naruto and Kiba looked back at the blur and anime sweat dropped. They turned to look at each other and that's when Naruto noticed Akamaru wasn;t with them._

"_Hey where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked looking side to side to see if he just missed him._

_"I told him to stay home. I thought your ass kicking would be less embarrassing without him." Kiba said while grinning._

"_You couldn't even kick my ass with him and as I recall I came out on top at the Chunein Exams!" Naruto said in his defense._

_Kiba just chuckled and said, "We'll see who comes out on top this time."_

"_Bring it dog-breath!" And with that they rushed to the training ground deep inside the woods. Kiba came to a stop and turned around to see the blonde already in fighting stance._

"_Lets go." The blonde said excited to kick Kiba's ass…again._

"_Wait! Naruto before we fight I have to tell you something." Kiba said trying to get the blonde to calm down._

_Naruto dropped his fists and gave Kiba a questioning look. "What is it?"_

_Kiba scratched the back of his head and said, "Well…ugh…I think I could show you better then I could tell you."_

"_What are you tal-ahh!" Naruto screamed as his back was slammed into a tree, his arms pinned over his head by Kiba's tight grip. Naruto kept squirming trying to break free and said, "Kiba what are you do-" He was cut off by the brunet's lips connecting with his, bringing him into a bruising kiss. Naruto squirmed harder but Kiba's grip got tighter. Kiba then pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth and pushed Naruto's tongue with his. Naruto stopped struggling and moaned into the kiss._

_Kiba pulled back and stared Naruto in the eyes. Naruto stared back into the brunet's eyes still slightly dazed by the kiss. Finally Kiba spoke up, "Naruto I've loved you for a long time now. Every time I'm away from you I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry you had to find out like this but please take my feelings into consideration and at least give me a cha-" Kiba was cut off by the blonde connecting his lips with his._

_Naruto broke the kiss and said, "Shut up. You talk to much youknow that don't you? I liked you too but was too afraid to tell you thinking that you'll laugh at me and tell everyone what a faggot I am." Naruto said blushing and turning away trying not to look Kiba in the eyes._

_"I would never do that Naruto."_

_"I Know that now and I was stupid dor even thinking you would do something like that." Naruto said turning back towards Kiba with a devilish grin on his face. "But now that we both know our feelings for wach other and we're in this position how about you show me just how much you love me." Naruto said making Kiba blush a deep crimson._

_Naruto smirked at Kiba's reaction and pressed his lips against his, pushing his tongue in his mouth nudging Kiba's._

_Kiba soon got the message and started to dominate the kiss. He took his hands off the blonde's arms and put them on the back of Naruto's knees and lifted him up on the tree using his weight to hold the blonde up. He then pushed his tonge in his mouth earning a moan from the blonde._

_Naruto could feel Kiba smirk into the kiss as Kiba grinded their growing erections together and groping his ass earning another moan._

_Kiba broke the kiss and attcked the blonde's neck earning a loud open moan. Kiba did't stop his grinding or groping and pulled back from his neck and only looked at Naruto in his lustful eyes. "Kiba! Take me now!"_

_This made Kiba stop frinding and get a look of concern on his face. Did he just say what he think he said? "WHa-what did you say?"_

_"I said fuck me already." Naruto said with a bit of annoyance that Kiba wasn't already pounding into him._

_"Are you sure?" Kiba asked concern clearly in his voice._

_"As sure as I'll ever be." Naruto looked Kiba right in the eyes lustfully that begged for release._

_With that their clothes were scattered allover the forest and they were laying on the forestfloor with Kiba on top of Naruto. Kiba brought up three fingers so the blonde could suck but Naruto shook his head._

_"I want it dry." Naruto said lustfully. Kiba positioned himself at the blonde's virgin unprepared hole. He shoved all the way to the hilt and moaned in pleasure while Naruto screamed in pain. Naruto knew it was going to hurt but he didn't think it would hurt this much._

_"Ahh Kiba your too big!" Naruto said through gritted teeth as a tear fell from his eye._

_Kiba put aside the desire to pound into the boy beneath him to see if his love was alright. "Naruto maybe we should stop."_

_Naruto shook his head. "Just give me a ,inute." He gave Naruto time to adjust to his size before he thrusted back indicating for him to move._

_Slowly Kiba pulled out and pushed back in. Naruto slowly felt the pain turn into pleasure and moaned._

_"Ahh Kiba! Faster!" With that Kiba lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders to thrust in deeper. He pulled out so only the tip was in and roughly thrusted in. "Kiba! There!" Naruto screamed making Kiba smirk as he found his prostate. He aimed all his thrusts there._

_For a while all you could here in the forest were moans of pleasure until Naruto felt his climax coming._

_"Uhh Kiba! Harder!" Naruto moaned as Kiba kept thrusting into him._

_"Uhh..Naruto! So tight!" Kiba moaned and reached for the blonde's shaft and pumped._

_"Uhh...Ki-Kiba! I-I'm gonna-"_

_Back in Reality_

"Uhh...Ki-Kiba! I-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto moaned as he continued pumping his member and thrusting his middle finger in and out of his entrance. Naruto's head was tilted back his mouth open panting and his eyes closed. He thrusted into his hand with everystroke and felt his climax nearing. "Kiiiibbbaaa!" Naruto moaned as he came over his pajama top. Some getting on his face and some in his hair.

HE laid there panting still stroking with less force. He finally recollected himself and got up and went to dohis morning routine; showere, while singing about ramen, brushing his teeth singing about ramen, getting dressed , _still _singing about ramen, and finally making and eating ramen while singing about ramen. He was excited because today he was going to start his plan of dropping hints to Kiba about his feelings towards him. His ramen eating was interrrupted by a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Come True?

_Chapter 2: A Dream Come True?_

Naruto heard a knock at the door and he chugged down the broth and rushed to get the door. When he opened it he saw Kiba.

_Naruto's P.O.V_

Kiba was the last person I would expect to be knocking on my door. I'm not saying that I'm not happy that he is, it's just that he usually just comes to get me for missions and today we both have the day off from missions.

He was staring me right in the eyes and I stared back into his animalistic slits for eyes. There's something about them that just makes me want to surrender my body to him. Not that I don't already do, but it increases the want to do it. The longer I stared into his eyes the more of the dream I had earlier was coming back and I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks in a blush and to my..._lower _region. I had to snap myself out of it before it became noticeable.

"Hey Kiba."

"Hey Naruto." He said while flashing me his trademark toothy grin. "Are you doing anything?"

"No. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to train with me."

Did he just say that? Is it just me or have I seen this before? This is what happened in my dream right? More or less, but it still happened kind of like this!

Just thinking about the dream made me blush slightly and stutter, "Y-yeah s-sure." I said slowly turning redder. I hopped that he didn't notice, but I think he did because he tilted his head to side and looked at me weird.

"Naruto are you okay? Your turning red." He said and lifted a hand and cupped one of my cheeks. I felt myself blush harder and I felt the temperature dramatically rise and I felt like I was going to faint at his touch. I leaned into his hand slightly. His palm was soft, but big and masculine at the same time. I didn't want his hand to leave my cheek but it was causing a 'little' problem down below that would make things more weird then they already were for both of us. I shook my head trying to recollect myself removing Kiba's hand in the process.

"Y-yeah I-I'm okay. Let's go!" I said in a rush trying to avoid any questions he had about my behavior.

"Oookaayyyy." With that he turned around and started walking. I closed my apartment door and followed after him.

We were walking down the streets of Konoha. The Kids were playing, people were out shopping, and ninjas were jumping from roof top to roof top. Then the strangest thing happened. A blond pink blur was heading straight for us. I heard the chanting of 'Ino pig! Billboard brow!' They were coming at us fast. Again another recap of my dream. I was so transfixed on the dream I didn't have enough time to react. Fortunately Kiba pushed me out of the way**. **_**Un**_fortunately we fell to the ground with Kiba on top of me, our faces less then an inch away from each other. I could feel a blush trying to take over, but I managed to keep it down. I could feel I was getting hard and I tried to keep it from being noticed but that was hard to do being the fact we were groin to groin.

"You alright?" He asked me sending his hot breath into my face. It sent chills down my spine and I had to try and keep from moaning at the feel of his breath on my skin. I secretly took a deep breath, savoring the smell of his breath. It smelt sweet like strawberries and not like dog-breath like I always accused it of smelling like. It calmed my nerves which helped me keep my blush down, but it just made my erection grow faster.

"Y-yeah I-I'm alright. Thanks." He looked at me weird but didn't question it. He got off me and offered a hand which I took and he pulled me up. It was then that I noticed Akamaru wasn't with us.

"Where's Akamaru?" I asked surprised not to see the fur-ball with his master. They were always together and inseparable. I think they even took showers together.

"He's with my sis at the vet for a checkup."

I didn't even notice the change in reason for why Akamaru wasn't here from my dream. I just focused on that he wasn't here with us. My heart was beating faster and faster each second thinking that my dream would come true. "Oh." was all I said still lost in my own thoughts.

_"Calm down Naruto! You have to wait and see where this goes. It might just be a coincidence! Don't jump to conclusions!" _I inwardly screamed at myself. I tried to think of this as any other normal day with the brunet who has no idea about my feelings for him. But No. I just have to be the knuckle head that everyone says I am and ignored my self warnings. I could tell today was going to end badly.

"Well let's go." Kiba said starting to walk in the direction of the forest. I followed and with each step my heart started to pump faster until I felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

Could my dream really be coming true? Could Kiba really like me the way I like him? Am I still dreaming? Whatever it was I couldn't jump to conclusions...not yet anyway. I didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. All I Knew was that today was the best day ever...so far.

We got to the center of the forest when Kiba came to a stop. I got into my fighting stance waiting to see if Kiba would tell me the fight would have to wait and that he had to tell me something. Then I would be sure this is actually happening and could jump to conclusions.

Kiba turned around and faced me and my knees started to shake. "Naruto hold on, I have to tell to something first." He said. I dropped my fists and stood up straight and I started to breath heavily.

"What is it Kiba?" I prayed he was going to say what I thought he was.

"Well..ugh."

_"He's stuttering! This is it_! _I finally get to be with Kiba!_" I thought to myself waiting for Kiba.

"I think I-" Kiba was cut off by me pulling him down to my level and brought him into a passionate kiss. I don't know what possessed me to do that. I just couldn't control myself anymore. I figured that since I got this far, that I wasn't going to back out now. I closed my eyes savoring the kiss. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was kissing Kiba for the first time. His lips felt better then I could have ever imagined. They were soft and warm. I wanted more of him, I wanted to taste him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth going over every bump and curve. I ran my tongue along his trying to get him to dominate me the way only he could. This was definitely the best day ever...

I moaned into the kiss at the feel of our tongues together but he never moved his. Then I felt something weird. Like something was trying to push me away from Kiba. This feeling felt familiar. Then it hit me. This feeling is what I felt every time I was waking up from a dream.

_"Dammit! It's another dream! But I don't want this to stop_!" I thought to myself as I clutched Kiba's jacket and held onto him not wanting to let go and wake up, but it was too strong. The more I held onto Kiba's jacket the more it pushed me away. I was pushed away from kissing Kiba but I didn't wake up when I opened my eyes. I was still in the forest with Kiba. It was then that I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked at Kiba and saw his arms stretched out towards me. He pushed us apart...and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

...I don't think today's the best day ever anymore.

* * *

**A/N** I'm glad to see that everyone was waiting for the next chapter. I'll upload chapter 3 Next Friday so keep coming back for the next chapter. And I promise you won't be sorry...maybe.

Remember keep reviewing and I might give you something special ;)


	3. Chapter 3:What Have I Done?

_Chapter 3: What Have I done?_

_Kiba's P.O.V_

"Ugh...Well." I stuttered. "I think I-"

I was cut off by Naruto pulling me down to his height level and putting his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock and Naruto closed his and leaned into the kiss. I didn't know what to do. My best friend was kissing me. Naruto was FUCKING kissing me!

My reflexes were shot and I couldn't move, not even an inch. All I could do was stand there paralyzed while Naruto mouth raped me. I then felt something wet on my lips. It took me a while to figure out it was Naruto's tongue and my eyes widened to the point I thought they would pop out. I then felt it slip into my mouth licking everything like it was searching for something. Naruto kept advancing and licked my tongue with his and moaned into the kiss. That's when I recollected myself and put my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off, but he only grabbed my jacket and held onto me. His grip was getting tighter the more I tried to push him off, but I was stronger and managed to push him off me disconnecting our lips.

He opened his eyes and the blue orbs scanned every inch of the forest before they finally fell on me. We were both panting staring at each other until I finally caught my breath and said, "Naruto...what the hell are you doing?" I asked, my hands still on his shoulders.

"Wha-what?" He said like he was shocked at my reaction. "But...but I thought..." Naruto began.

"You thought what?" I asked commandingly, wanting a reason for why he just kissed me.

He looked down, anywhere but at me, and I think I saw him blushing. Then it hit me like a load of bricks. Naruto...short time best friend, long time rival, liked me. I didn't know what to say or do. I wasn't gay...or at least I didn't think I was. I was still struggling with that. I didn't have anything against gay people, or Naruto being gay for that matter, but I had to let him down gently. At least until I get my head and hormones straightened out. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? He just losses on of his crushes right? So that's why I decided to say;

"Oh...Naruto...I'm so sorry. I like you and all a lot, but as a friend." Naruto just continued to stare at the ground. It pained me to have to break my friend's heart, but I had to tell him. "I don't think I'm gay and I don't have anything against you being gay. Don't worry I won't let this ruin our friendship and I won't think of you any differently.

"..."

"Are you okay Naruto?" I asked worried because Naruto was just standing there staring at the ground not saying anything. I took my hands off his shoulders waiting for him to respond.

_Naruto's P.O.V_

Kiba took his hands off my shoulders and waited for me to say something. I just stood there motionless with my head down, thinking of how STUPID I was for thinking my dream would become reality. It was just a dream and nothing more.

I remembered Kiba was waiting for me to say something. I looked up at him with a weak smile.

"I-I'm alright." I said trying to give Kiba the impression that I was alright with what he just said and practically breaking my heart, but it was all given away by my eyes, smile, and voice that all screamed; heartbroken, frustration, and depression.

"W-well I think I-I'm gonna head home now. I'm not really in the mood for training right now." With that said I turned and ran back to my apartment not giving Kiba a chance to say anything else that would get me to be more depressed then I already was. I ran home faster then I thought possible trying to fight back tears that were threatening to come.

I made it to my apartment door which thankfully I forgot to lock. I burst through the door and slammed it closed and let my back hit it. I let the streams of tears fall out along with a sob. I slid down until I was sitting with my knees to my chest my back still door and continued to cry.

"How can I be so stupid!" I screamed at myself through sobs, my voice cracking. "How could I really believe my dream was coming to life! What am I fucking 5? Of course Kiba's straight! How could I actually think someone as hot and accepted as Kiba could actually like someone as ugly and rejected as me? No one would ever love a hideous demon like me! I wish I could have just been born normal like everyone else so I won't have to deal with this crap!"

I ended up crying for 10 minutes straight until I fell asleep on the floor. Kiba's words playing over and over again.

_'Naruto what the hell? I'm not fucking gay and I will never be! Even if I was I wouldn't fall for you!'_

The least he could have done is at least let me down gently!

* * *

About 20 minutes later I found myself in water up to my ankles and in front of a huge cage. I was in the Kyubi's den.

"What do you want fox?" I asked dryly just wanting to be alone.

**I'm gonna beat the crap out of you until you get some sense in that thick skull of yours! **She said aggravation clearly in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

**You and that Inuzuka boy.**

I looked down when she said this. I felt a great deal of sadness and depression take over me. It was too soon to be reminded about what happened with Kiba, especially the fact that it happened only half an hour ago. I didn't feel like listening to the Kyubi making fun of me saying how I won't be able to attract a mate**.**

"Kyubi I really don't feel like talking about this right no-" I was cut off by her loud growling.

**You know Kit you are really becoming a pain in my ass. If you hadn't been focusing on him rejecting you, you would've heard that he never said any of those things.**

"What are you talking about?"

**Well for starters he said he didn't THINK he was-**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I was brought back to reality by loud knocks on the door. I opened my eyes and slowly got off the floor. I stood up and stretched until I heard the satisfying 'crack.' I felt an aching pain in my back from sleeping on the floor. It took a while for me to collect my nerves and put a fake smile on my face to make it seem like nothing happened. I slowly reached for the door knob and opened it revealing...

_Kiba's P.O.V_

"I-im alright..." Naruto said with a small smile. You don't even have to know him well enough to know it was a fake smile. I could hear the hurt in his voice and if you looked in his eyes you could see the total opposite emotions from his usual giddy mood.

"W-well I think I-I'm gonna head home now. I'm not really in the mood for training right now." With that said, Naruto turned and ran in the direction of the village.

I stared at his retreating back and I could swear I saw a few tears fall from his face as he ran.

_"What the hell just happened?" _I mentally asked myself, shocked by how fast Naruto had run off. _"I let him down as gently as possible and he still ended up running home crying. Maybe he just over reacted...but I can't really blame him. I just broke his heart for god's sake._

I was at a loss of what to do. If I go after him I might say the wrong thing and make things worse. If I stay here then Naruto might do something drastic before I get a chance to talk to him. My whole body shivered at the thought of what Naruto might do.

_"I didn't even know Naruto had these feelings for me. Dammit! This is just going to make it harder to explain to him what I have to do. I just really hope that Naruto's alright. I don't know what I might do without him. Maybe I am gay and like Naruto because of how much I'm worrying about him. I don't know. There's just too much shit going on right now I can't think straight!" _I let out a deep sigh. I had to tell Naruto as soon as possible._  
_

With that thought, I was thinking of a way to explain to him about my situation. The sooner I told him, the better. After I told him it would be up to him to decide if he wants to date me or not. I mean...he does deserve chance right? If only I was thinking this clearly before the this probably wouldn't have happened. But how could anyone think straight after someone just mouth raped you?

I slowly started to make my way back to the village and over to Naruto's house. Hopefully by the time I get there he would have calmed down a bit. More importantly hopefully he'll _be_ at his apartment.

By the time I got to the village it was already pretty late, 5:00pm. I started to make my way to Naruto's apartment and it was 7:00pm by the time I got there. I knocked on his door waiting for Naruto to open up. It took a while for the door to open and when it did, what I saw tore my heart. Naruto had dry tear tracks down his cheeks and his eyes were red from his crying.

I didn't know I hurt him this much.

**

* * *

A/N **Hi everyone remember to review this chapter. Heads up next Chapter will have a lot of info in it so come, read, and review.


	4. Chapter 4:Ramen Talk

**Mistake: **I made a small boo boo sry Kiba's wedding things on October 1st **NOT **6th

_Chapter 4: Ramen Talk_

___Normal P.O.V_

Naruto opened the door to reveal Kiba...again. When Naruto saw him he felt like he was becoming depressed and saddened again. He looked down at his feet fearing that if he looked up at Kiba he would break down in tears again.

Kiba saw the state Naruto was in because of what he said. He felt bad for making the blond cry. He didn't like seeing Naruto like this. He would beat himself up for that later, but now he needed to comfort Naruto the best he could.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kiba asked softly just above a whisper so only Naruto could hear him.

"Yeah...I'm okay. What are you doing here Kiba?" Naruto asked dryly his voice cracking from his sobbing not so long ago.

"Naruto I really need to talk to you."

"About what?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance. Kiba sensed this and could tell Naruto was building up a lot of emotions and had to speed things up before Naruto ended up slamming the door in his face.

"I need to explain something to you."

"Just get to the point already!" Naruto practically shouted, still looking down at his feet, making Kiba jump.

"I think it would be better if I told you over dinner. It might help you handle it better."

"Kiba I'm not hungry and I already know what your going to say." Naruto let out a sigh before saying, "Don't worry I'll stay away from you from now on." Naruto said backing into his house and putting a hand on the door "Good night Kiba." Naruto said while closing the door.

Kiba just stood there shocked. That wasn't what he was going to say. Not even close. The door was about to close and Kiba came out of his shock. He stuck his foot between the door making it stop. He pushed the door open making it hit the wall, making Naruto stumble back from the force. Naruto just stared at Kiba, wide eyed in shock.

"Naruto, that wasn't what I was going to say. Listen, what I have to say, you really need to hear. Please Ichiraku's my treat." Naruto's face lit up at the mention of Ichiraku's and Kiba's treat. Ramen was his one weakness and Kiba knew that too. He hatted the fact that Kiba was playing dirty just to get him to talk to him. What could be so important that he would throw the ramen card? Whatever it was Naruto couldn't pass up an offer like this.

"Fine!" Naruto said with a pout and crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. Kiba grinned triumphantly on the outside, but on the inside he was debating on how to tell Naruto what he had to tell him. He had to word it properly so Naruto won't get confused.

"Just give me a minute." Naruto said as he turned around and went to his bathroom leaving Kiba standing at the door. Naruto got to the bathroom and Kiba could hear him turning on the faucet and running water. Naruto came out of the bathroom, his face clear from any signs of crying and his eyes back to their normal blue. He walked pass Kiba without saying a word and started his way down the stairs. Kiba turned to catch up with him closing the door on his way.

The walk to Ichiraku's was silent. Neither boy talking to the other due to lack of things to say. They kept stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Whenever they were caught staring they would look away and blush.

No matter how hard Naruto tried to stay mad and distant to Kiba he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Dammit! _Naruto thought. _There's something about him, something that makes me feel safe and protected around him. Every time I look at him I can't help but turn to mush. Why did I have to have that stupid dream if he doesn't even like me! I bet it's just hormones. Yeah, that's it! I bet I'll get over him soon. _Naruto thought to himself and turned to look at Kiba and turned back blushing. _Dammit! I've fallen head over heels for him!_

_Man Naruto looks so cute right now, in the sunset. _Kiba thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe I am gay and maybe I do like Naruto. Or maybe I'm just curious about what it's like to be with a guy. I did have a crush on Hinata before so maybe I'll just go with saying that I'm bi. Wait! I completely forgot about Hinata's big crush on Naruto! If I end up going out with him, how do I tell her? Even if I don't go out with him Naruto's still gay so she won't have a chance with him. Ahh! This is just too much right now." _Kiba thought.

The streets were practically clear with a few passersby here and there. Hopefully when they got to Ichiraku's they'll be alone.

They arrived at Ichiraku's and took their seats. Luckily it was only them. Ayame came and took their orders. She came back and gave it to them and left them alone. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. What made it even more uncomfortable was that Naruto wasn't eating his ramen. He just stared at it and stirred it with his chopsticks.

Finally he got sick of the quiet and built the courage to speak. "Ki-Kiba?" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Hm? Kiba said while turning to look at Naruto who had his head down staring at his untouched ramen.

"Can...can you not tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what Naruto?"

"About...about me being...you know, about me being gay. I'm scared of how they might react. Including Sakura and everyone else." Naruto said his voice becoming depressed at the thought of losing all his friends because of his sexuality.

"Naruto, why don't you want to tell anyone? You know they'll always be by your side no matter what."

"Even so I don't want my secret to slip out and give the villagers another reason to hate me."

"Oh" was all Kiba could say.

"..."

"..."

More uncomfortable silence.

"And Kiba...I'm..I'm sorry about the kiss in the forest. I wanted to tell you my feelings towards you, but I just had a sudden impulse and don't know what came over me. And I'm sorry I ever thought you were gay and-"

"Who said I wasn't gay?" Kiba asked interrupting Naruto.

At that Naruto's head shot up and he looked at Kiba. "Wha-what?" He asked confused.

"I never said I wasn't gay Naruto. I said I didn't _think_ I was gay. Meaning there's a possibility that I might be." Kiba said with a smile.

Naruto's face lit up at this. "So...does this mean I have a chance with you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes..." Naruto smiled and jumped out of his seat with his hands in the air screaming 'YES.' "...and no." Kiba finished. Naruto's mood went from excitement and joy to disappointment and curiosity.

He sat back down on his stool and looked at Kiba wondering what he meant by 'Yes and no.' "What do you mean yes and no?" Naruto asked scarred that he got excited over nothing.

"Well...you see Naruto, I said 'yes' because I'm at least willing to give you a chance and see if things would work out between us. But I sad 'no' because..." Kiba paused and gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Well you see...the thing is that...I'm,uh, engaged."

Naruto's heart dropped at the mention of Kiba getting married. His mouth and eyes were wide open. After a few moments he managed to recollect himself and asked, "Engaged?"

"Ye-yeah."

_Oh great I fell in love with a married man and kissed him. What does that make me? A hoe? A slut? Oh carp! He's buying me ramen so does this mean it's like a payment for me to sleep with him? _Naruto blushed at own thought. He wouldn't hate if Kiba did pay him to sleep with him, but that made Naruto feel sort of...dirty. Naruto quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He knew Kiba wasn't the type of guy to do that. _Dammit why does my life always have to suck? _Naruto thought to himself until something hit him.

"Wait Kiba if your getting married then why did you say I had a chance to be with you?"

_Please don't tell me he's actually thinking I'll sleep with him just because he bought me ramen!_

"Well the engagement isn't official. I am suppose to get married and you do have a chance with me." Kiba said and Naruto looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Okay my clan believes in arrange marriages, but they're not so arranged. They pick the person they want you to marry, but they give you time to pick someone of your own. The wedding is on October 1st so that means I have six months from now to choose. If I don't pick someone I have to marry who they picked out, but if I do I don't. So that's on the positive side of our situation. The negative is that my mom explained to me a while ago that my clan doesn't really accept gay people, and I'm not sure about my mom. And it really doesn't help that I' the heir of the clan and I'm expected to have kids."

A moment of silence fell between them as Naruto took in and processed the information he was just told.

"So what happens if people in your clan are gay?" Naruto asked after he took in what he was just told.

_I hope its nothing too bad. _Thought Naruto.

"They get disowned." Naruto looked down when Kiba said this. He wouldn't want Kiba to be kicked out of his clan because of him. What Kind of friend would he be if he did. "But Naruto we can still have a relationship. I don;t have to tell my mom about us for a while. so if I do get disowned at least I'll still have you."

Naruto looked up at Kiba stunned. He was willing to give up everything just for him. "Are you sure about this Kiba?" Naruto asked surprised at what he was hearing.

Kiba nodded and the blond jumped off his stool screaming another 'YES.'

''On one condition." Kiba said interrupting Naruto's happy dance.

"Anything you name it!" Naruto said in excitement and sat back down on his stool squirming.

"We don't have sex until after I tell my mom about us."

"WHAT? WHY!" Naruto screamed waking everyone within 30 miles.

"I'm not sure about my true feelings about you yet and I don't want to have sex until I'm sure of how I feel, so no sex." Kiba said with a grin.

"Come one that's a whole six months without sex. Not to mention the fact that I'm still a..." Naruto trailed off and blushed. He looked both ways to see if anyone was there, no one, and leaned into Kiba's ear and whispered "...virgin."

"Your still a virgin?" Kiba asked with a grin. Naruto pulled back from Kiba's ear, and blushed deeper.

"Shut it! You have no idea how embarrassing it is."

"Actually I do. I'm still a virgin too."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean..." Naruto trailed off and Kiba shook his head. "Not even once?"

"Nope, but that will just make our first time more special...if you make it."

"Okay fine, no sex, but how about blowjobs?"

"Nope."

"What? I thought you said only **ONE **condition."

"Yeah, and blowjobs are included in that.

"Oh come on! so what can we do?" Naruto whined.

"We could make out, touch anywhere **ABOVE **the waist, look and jerkoff."

Naruto sighed and said, "Fine."

Ayame came out to them. "I'm sorry but we're closing now."

"What! Oh come on! I didn't even get to eat my ramen!" Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry but its eleven and we need to close."

"Wait eleven?" Kiba asked and Ayame nodded. "Dammit! Ma and Akamaru are gonna kill me." Kiba sighed and paid for the ramen. He turned over to Naruto who had his cheeks full of ramen like a chipmunk, until he swallowed it all in one gulp.

They got up and walked out of the little stand/restaurant. Kiba was walking Naruto home when Kiba asked, "Naruto...after you kissed me you said you kissed me because you thought... What did you think?"

Naruto blushed and looked anywhere but at Kiba. "O-oh I-I don't remember." Naruto lied and Kiba could smell that he was lieing.

"Naruto there's no point in lieing I can smell a lie a mile away."

_Damn his noise._ Naruto inwardly sighed. _Well might as well tell him._

"I-I had a dream."

"A dream? What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Well everything that happened this morning was like my dream, more or less, but when we got to the forest you kissed me and told me that you love me and...and..."

"_And_?" Kiba asked wanting to know what the dream was about.

Naruto gulped and said quickly, "I HAD A DREAM THAT YOU AND ME DID 'IT' IN THE FOREST!" Naruto said fast panting trying to catch his breath.

Kiba smirked catching what the blond said. "How big was I?"

Naruto blushed redder than Kiba's tattoos, remembering his dream. "I-I don't know. Can we please change the subject now?" Naruto begged

Kiba chuckled at how red the blond was getting.

They finally made it to Naruto's apartment and were standing at the door

"Um...K-Kiba?" Naruto said looking away from Kiba blushing slightly.

"Yeah?"

"D-does this count as our first d-date?"

"Wouldn't count it as one seeing as all the things that happened today. How about we have our first official date tomorrow around 8:00?"

"O-okay. Where are we going?"

"You have to wait and see tomorrow."

"O-okay so...d-does that make us b-boyfriends then?" Naruto asked acting like Hinata; playing with his thumbs, looking down blushing.

"No..." Naruto looked up and he was taken by surprise as Kiba took him into a kiss. Naruto closed his eyes enjoying every last second not wanting it to ever end, but it did.

"...That makes us boyfriends." Kiba said with a smirk making Naruto turn redder then he ever thought possible.

"N-night K-Kiba." Naruto said still blushing and opened his door.

"Night Naruto." With that Naruto walked into his apartment and looked back at Kiba with a small smile before he closed the door.

Kiba turned to leave, but was stopped by hearing a muffle scream from the blond through the door, screaming, 'OMIGAWD! KIBAS MY BOYFRIEND!' Kiba smirked and made his way home preparing himself for the lecture him mom and Akamaru.


	5. Chapter 5:First Date

**IMPORTANT:**Hello Everybody before I start the story I have to say I made a mistake in the last one. Kiba's wedding day is October **1 NOT **6 sorry

_Chapter 5: First Date_

_Kiba_

Kiba woke up overly happy this morning. Despite the long lecture his mom gave him about being out so late and as long as he lived under her roof he had to obey her rules. And after her lecture he got another one from Akamaru, who got back from the vet and was waiting for him all day yesterday, but he was still happy. Happy because he had a date with Naruto.

Kiba sat up in his bed and stretched hearing the satisfying crack of his joints. He swung his legs over the side of his bed oblivious to Akamaru, who was saying good morning to him and trying to get his attention. Kiba was still lost in his thoughts about his date with Naruto and completely ignored his best friend. Akamaru had enough of being ignored and bit his leg to get his attention.

"OWW!" Akamaru what was that for?" Kiba asked rubbing his leg.

_"What's wrong with you Kiba? You ignored me yesterday and was just ignoring me a few seconds ago. And why do you smell like fox?" _Akamaru asked with a small snarl at the word fox.

"Oh...well before I tell you I need you to promise not to tell anyone especially mom." Akamaru responded with a nod claiming he understood. Kiba took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Me and Naruto are dating."

Akamaru growled at the mention of the blond before shouting, _"Why would you pick that damn fox boy as a mate?"_

"Shh, Akamaru keep it down." Kiba said afraid his mother or Hana would overhear. "I didn't choose him as a mate I just want to see how things work out with him."

_"He's just going to use you for sex then dump you. I don't want to see you get your heart broken, especially not by a fox."_

"Don't worry Akamaru. I already made sure he's not going to use me for sex. I told him to wait for the six months, when I'm supposed to tell mom my decision, to have sex."

_"I still don't trust him. It would be a better idea castrate him." _(By castrate he means he wants Naruto's balls cut off if you didn't know)

"There's no way I'm doing that! Besides I doubt Naruto ever humped a teddy bear until it ripped." Kiba shot back.

_"That's a cheep shot master. You know I was just a pup. I still forbid you from seeing him."_

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked you were suppose to listen to me." Kiba said watching his best friend's expression drop to one of defeat. "And I command you to stop being so protective of me when it comes to Naruto. Also I have a date with him tonight and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Akamaru sighed and laid back down on his doggy bed, on the floor next to Kiba's bed, going back to sleep.

Kiba smirked at his victory and went to take a shower, ate breakfast, and ran to the training field to meet the rest of team 8.

* * *

_7:30pm Naruto_

Naruto was tearing his room apart trying to find something to wear. So far he had no luck and his room was even messier than before. (If that was even possible)_  
_

"Dammit!" Naruto said in frustration. "He didn't tell me where we were going or what I should wear. What do you think Kyu?"

**How the hell should I know? I'm a demon I don't wear clothes, if you hadn't noticed. **Kyubi said.

"Yeah, but you do have an opinion. If I go in normal clothes he might be taking me out somewhere fancy, but if I wear something fancy he might take me to somewhere regular, like Ichiraku's."

**Why do you humans have to be so formal. Just seduce him, get him to fuck you and move on to the next.**

"I don't want sex Kyu. I want something deeper and more intimate then just a quick fuck."

**So your saying you don't want him dominating you. Fucking you nonstop. His tongue in mouth licking every bump and curve. His hands roaming over every inch of your body. ****His tongue licking every inch of your neck. **A tent started to form in Naruto's pants and Kyubi chuckled at her own anyics.**Your saying you don't want his hot mouth on you cock sucking and licking until you explode in his mouth. And then he takes out his 10 incher and shoves it up your- **

"Uhhh, Kiba!" Naruto moaned, his eyes closed, as he came in his pants from the mental images Kyubi gave him. She broke down in fits of laughter at her own antics.

"Dammit Kyu!" Naruto shouted. "Now I'm going to have to take another shower and I still don't know what I'm going to wear." At that moment a kunai flew past him and hit the wall. It had a note attached to it.

Naruto walked over and took the note. It said: 'casual.' Naruto smiled at the fact that he wouldn't have to wear anything fancy, being the fact that he didn't have anything fancy to begin with. He got his clothes out, took his shower, then got dressed in his normal orange jump suit and waited for Kiba.

Kiba knocked on Naruto's door a little after eight. Naruto rushed to the door overly excited. This was his first date ever. He swung the door open to reveal no one other than Kiba.

"Hey Naruto. Ready for our date?" Kiba asked smiling.

"Yep. Where are we going anyway?" Naruto said as he stepped out of his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"That's a surprise." Kiba said with wink. "Here put this on." Kiba held out a blindfold.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined.

Kiba shrugged and turned around. "Okay. No blindfold no date." Kiba said nonchalantly and started walking away.

"N-no wait!" Naruto said as he grabbed Kiba by the arm stopping his advancing. "I'll wear it, I'll wear it!"

Kiba chuckled at the blond's reaction and turned back around. He handed Naruto the blindfold. The blond took it and tied it around his head covering his eyes. He had zero visibility.

"There its on." Naruto said as he pulled on the knot making sure it was tight.

"Good. Now hold out you arms, bend your knees, and hold still."

Naruto obeyed and did what he was told. "What are you do-whoah!" Naruto said as Kiba picked him up piggy back style. "P-p-put me down!" Naruto said startled by the sudden action.

"Wrap your arms around me so you don't fall." Naruto tightly wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, nearly chocking him. Kiba took off on the roofs.

After a while Kiba was jumping through the trees and Naruto could tell that they they were in the forest.

_Why are we in the forest?_Naruto thought. _Where the hell is he taking me? _

5 minutes passed and Kiba came across a clearing. He came to a stop in the center. "Okay Naruto time to get off." Jiba said as bent down to let the blond off.

Naruto slowly got off of Kiba's back not wanting to fall. "Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Not yet." Kiba said as he took out a scroll from his side pouch and spread it out on the ground. He made a series of hand signs and out came a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a picnic basket and blanket. He took the blanket and laid it down on the ground and placed the basket on top.

"Okay you can take it off now."

Naruto took his blindfold off. He was speechless at what he saw. They were in a meadow just before a cliff. To the right of the cliff was a waterfall that flowed so gently that you could barely hear it. It was dark and the stars and moon were out. From Naruto's position on the cliff it looked like he could just reach out and touch them.

"Kiba, this is beautiful ." Was the only thing Naruto could come up with.

"Thanks. This is where I come to relax and clear my head. I haven't shown this to anyone, not even Hinata and Shino."

"And...and you decided to show me?" Naruto asked feeling very special that he was the only one Kiba had shown this to.

"Of course. We are boyfriends aren't we?" Kiba said with a smirk as he sat down on the blanket. He patted the spot next to him motioning for Naruto to sit.

Naruto slowly made his way to the blanket and sat down next to Kiba, the whole time not taking his eyes off of the scenery.

Kiba opened the picnic basket and the smell of ramen hit his nose. Instantly he started drooling. Kiba chuckled at the blond's reaction. He handed a bowl to Naruto with a pair of chopsticks. Naruto took it and started gulping down the ramen, Kiba not far behind.

When they were finished Kiba asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

Naruto smirked and jumped on top of Kiba pushing him to the ground on his back straddling his waist. He bent down connecting his lips with Kiba's. Kiba gladly returned the gesture. They both closed their eyes savoring every last second. Kiba licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Naruto eagerly parted his lips and Kiba's tongue darted into his mouth. Kiba's tongue explored the wet cavern before it found Naruto's. Their tongues fought for dominance. Kiba managed to trap Naruto's tongue. Naruto moaned into to kiss and started sucking on the wet muscle before they had to break for air.

They were both panting stared into each others eyes. When Naruto caught his breath he rolled to the side and laid down on his back next to Kiba. Said brunet wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders and brought him closer to him.

Naruto stiffened and blushed when his head was placed on Kiba's chest. He brought a hand up and placed it on one of Kiba's pecks. After a while he relaxed and began to move closer to Kiba's warmth.

Naruto sighed. "Kiba."

"Hm?"

"I can't wait until our first time."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Your suppose to tell you mom about us on October 1st right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...um, I-I was kinda wondering if...if we could, uh...y-you know, o-on my bir-birthday since it's on the t-tenth?" Naruto stuttered and blushed.

Kiba smirked. "That would be nice." Naruto smiled. "And since it's your birthday I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." Naruto blushed a deep crimson red and stiffened again. Kiba chuckled at his reaction.

Naruto soon calmed down and watched the stars slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

It was 10:50 when Kiba looked over to Naruto to see that he had fallen asleep still cuddling his chest.

_Guess I should take him home._Kiba thought

He slowly removed his arm from around the blond's shoulder and tilted to the side using his free hand to lay him gently in the field of flowers.

When Kiba stood up he heard a whimper coming from the blond. Kiba turned to the blond to see he had curled up into a ball, still fast asleep. He smirked and pulled out the scroll from his thigh pouch. He spread it on the ground and made a series of hand signs and sealed the basket and blanket back in the scroll. He put it back in his pouch and walked back over to the sleeping blond and crouched down. He picked Naruto up bridle style and when he stood up Naruto unconsciously held onto his jacket. Kiba took off for Naruto's place.

Kiba got to Nauto's front door and kicked it open. It was a good thing Naruto was a heavy sleeper. He made his way to Naruto's room and gently laid him on the bed. Kiba tried to pull away from him, but Naruto had a tight grip on his jacket so he had to pry his hands off. Kiba pulled the covers over Naruto and kissed him on the forehead before walking out and locking the door.

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. When his mind was clear he noticed that he was in his apartment, in his bed.

"How did I get home? I thought I was on a date with Kiba." Naruto said slightly confused.

He thought for a while trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. Then he got an idea. "Dammit! It was just another stupid dream!" Naruto shouted waking Kyubi.

**What the hell are you screaming about, its 1:00am. **Kyubi said irritated that she was woken up.

"Oh its nothing. I just dreamed about going on a picnic with Kiba." Naruto said slightly disappointed.

**What are you talking about? You did go on a picnic with him.**

"I did?" Naruto asked starting to get happier.

**Yeah. You were the perfect uke tonight. **

"Uke? What's that?"

**Its the bitch to the seme, which would be Kiba.**

"Hey! I'm nobody's bitch!" Naruto shouted.

**Could have fooled me the way you were cuddling his chest. **Kyubi said chuckling to herslf.

"So it really did happen. Yes I went on a date with Kiba!" The blond shouted cheerfully.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know sometimes you really act like a blond.**

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?"

**Oh nothing, just go to sleep before I put you to sleep.**

Naruto took off his clothes and stripped to his boxers and fell asleep with a smile on his face.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6:The Mission Part 1

_Chapter 6:The Mission Part 1_

Naruto and Kiba have been dating for 5 months and 3 weeks. They only had 3 more weeks until the arranged wedding and Kiba would tell his mom about his and Naruto's relationship. They also decided that they would also tell their friends about them too.

Kiba had told Naruto about Hinata's feelings towards him. To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. He always thought Hinata acted weird around him because...well he didn't exactly know why, but he never would've guessed she liked him. That would explain why she always blushed, stuttered, and fainted whenever he was around her.

Before they came out to anyone they decided Hinata would be the first one they came out to. It was something neither of them looked forward to, having to break the heart of the girl who has been nothing but nice and kind to them both.

Today we could find our young heroes in Naruto's apartment. They were making out...of course. They sat on Naruto's bed, their hands gripping a fist full of each others hair trying to deepen the kiss. Kiba licked Naruto's bottom lip. The blond parted his lips and Kiba's tongue entered the wet cavern. Their tongues swirled together in a fight for dominance, even though Kiba always won and the only time Naruto won was because Kiba let him. Kiba managed to trap Naruto's tongue and he started sucking on the wet muscle.

Kiba broke the kiss. He put his hands on the blond's shoulders and and pushed him onto his back. He crawled on top of him supporting himself on his hands and knees. Kiba bent his head down and attacked the blond's neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh. A moan managed to escape the blond's lips. He grazed his fangs over the exposed flesh making Naruto moan louder.

"Uhh...Ki-Kiba!" Naruto panted. He had a tent in his pants that was now rubbing against Kiba's own growing appendage. "W-we should go to the Hokage's office and see i-if we have a m-mission" Naruto said while trying to ignore the pleasure Kiba was administering.

Kiba pulled back from the blond's neck and looked at Naruto with a smirk. "I thought you liked it when I did that?"

Naruto looked up at Kiba and said, "I-I do, but its either stop now and get a mission or have me cum my pants."

"Well you better go change into a clean pair then." Kiba said smirking. He bent back down and continued to suck and nip at Naruto's neck.

"Kiba!" Naruto moaned. He put his hand on the back of Kiba's head, trying to get him to bite harder. Kiba started grinding his pelvis on Naruto's hard on. The friction of Kiba's member rubbing on his sent a wave of pleasure throughout the blond's body. Naruto tilted his head back in pleasure and let out a loud moan. Kiba increased his grinding into the blond.

"Uh, Ki-Kiba! I-I'm gonna cum!" Kiba bit down on Naruto's neck, not hard enough to break skin. "Uhh!" Naruto moaned as he arched his back and came in his boxers.

Kiba pulled back, stopping his grinding. He stared at Naruto's panting form beneath him, a slight blush appearing across his face.

"You, _'PANT'_, jerk." Naruto said trying to catch his breath. Kiba just smirked and rolled over to the side and laid on his back. It took a while, but Naruto finally caught his breath. He sat up off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He got out a clean pair of boxers and walked to his bathroom to change.

Kiba still laid on the bed, his arms behind his head. He heard Naruto turn on the faucet and water splashing. A few minutes passed and Naruto walked back in the room, his cum covered boxers in hand. He threw them into the dirty clothes pile in the corner of his room.

Kiba sat up on the bed and looked at Naruto. His eyes traveled down to his neck and a large grin formed on his face.

Naruto looked at Kiba and noticed he was grinning at him. He got an uneasy feeling at the way Kiba was looking at him with a mischievous grin. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Naruto looked himself over to see what the brunet was staring at.

Kiba chuckled slightly and said, "No its a little lower."

Naruto looked down to see if Naruto Jr. decided to make himself known to the world, but saw he hadn't. He looked back up at Kiba. "What are you talking about?"

"Your neck."

"My neck?" Naruto repeated. He raised his hand and pointed to the left side of his neck. Kiba shook his raised his other hand and ran it down the right side of his neck. His eyes widened when his hand ran over a lump on his neck. He turned and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"OHMYGAWD!" Naruto screamed. He ran back to his room and saw Kiba laying on his back in a fit of laughter. "Kiba! Its not funny!" Naruto yelled. "How the hell am I suppose to hide this?" Naruto said pointing to the bruise on his neck, barely cover by his jacket.

"Just don't turn your head to the left." Kiba sitting up still snickering.

Naruto narrowed his eyes giving Kiba a death glare and immediately Kiba stopped laughing. Naruto let out a sigh. He fixed the collar of his jacket so it covered the hickey more. "Okay lets go." Naruto said and they were off to the Hokage's office.

They were on their way to the Hokage's office, but had decided to stop at the Inuzuka Compound to pick up Akamaru.

They got to the compound and walked through the gate to Kiba's front door. Kiba opened the door and a white blur came dashing out of the house and tackled Naruto to the ground pinning his arms down. Naruto had his eyes closed when he it the ground and when he opened them he was met by Akamaru. He was standing over him snarling showing his sharp canines. Naruto made eye contact with the overgrown wolf dog and saw the intent to kill in them. Naruto started cowering under him.

Naruto tried to push the beast off of him, but just ended up squirming underneath his wait. Akamaru brought his head down growling at the boy beneath him. Naruto closed his eyes and moved his head to the side so it was laying on the ground. Akamaru barked and Naruto jumped and almost peed his pants.

"K-Kiba help!" Naruto screamed bringing Kiba out of his shock.

Kiba turned and saw Akamaru pinning Naruto to the ground, Naruto cowering beneath him. "Akamaru! Get off of Naruto!" Kiba shouted giving the wolf dog a meanicing look.

Akamaru stopped growling and turned his head towards his master. _"But-"_

"Now Akamaru!" Kiba commanded giving Akamaru a fierce glare. Akamaru hung his head and whimpered and got off Naruto.

Kiba walked over to Naruto and offered a hand. Naruto took it and Kiba hurled him up off the ground. As soon as Naruto was on his feet he ran behind Kiba and grabbed the back of his jacket as an attempt to hide from Akamaru.

Kiba turned behind him to find the blond shaking a little looking over his shoulder. "You okay?" Kiba asked the shaking blond.

Naruto nodded. "He still doesn't like me does he?" Naruto asked depressingly as he stopped shaking and looked down.

"No. I keep trying to convince him that your not after sex, but he still doesn't believe that." Kiba said in a soft tone. Naruto continued to look down disappointed that after all this time Akamaru still didn't trust him.

Every time Naruto got near Kiba or even looked at him a certain way when Akamaru was around, the nin-dog would growl and chase him until he was a fair distance away from the brunet. Its not that Naruto's too much of a cowered to actually stand up to him. There were only three things that were stopping the blond from actually fighting back:

1: The fact that Naruto beat up his boyfriend's dog and probably put him in the hospital wouldn't be good for his and Kiba's relationship.

2: If he fought back and actually managed to beat the overgrown mutt, Akamaru might just get angrier and end up killing him in his sleep.

3: Akamaru was fucking HUGE. There was no way Naruto could actually beat him. It was a lot easier when he was just a puppy, but now he practically weighed three times the blond's weight.

"And you!" Kiba said turning back to Akamaru, his voice gaining malice. "Just because you don't like Naruto doesn't give you the right to attack him."

Akamaru hung his head cowering from the menacing look Kiba was giving him. Naruto was smiling behind the brunet at how the 'Big Bad Wolf" wasn't so big and bad now.

"We should go to the Hokage's office now." Kiba said cutting into Naruto's silent teasing of the nin-dog. Naruto nodded and they started walking, Naruto still clung to Kiba's jacket. When they passed Akamaru the wolf dog made his way towards Kiba's left. Naruto jumped off of Kiba and ran to the right side of the brunet.

The walk to Lady Tsunade's office was a quiet one, with Akamaru glaring at Naruto the whole way there, and with Naruto staying as far away from Akamaru as possible trying to ignore the deaf glares.

They made it to the Hokage's door and knocked. They walked in after hearing a stern 'enter.'

"Ah Naruto, Kiba. Its about time you two got here." Tsunade said as the three walked in.

"Hey grandma Tsunade. You got a mission for us?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"Yes and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'grandma.'" She said sending a cold look to the blond that sent chills down his spine. Naruto gulped and Akamaru did a doggy laugh that sounded like a bark. "You are to deliver a scroll to the Hidden Cloud Village directly to the Raikage." Tsunade explained.

"Oh come on, a simple C-rank delivery mission? You can't just give one of the new genin for this one?" Naruto whined.

"Actually Naruto its a B-rank mission. The scroll contains a forbidden jutsu and I'm certain there will be someone who will be after it, so it might become an A-rank mission if you run into any trouble." Tsunade explained. "But if you think I should give it to one of the genin squads I guess I could do that. I wounder if Konohamaru's squad would be right for the job."

"No! No! No! We'll take it!" Naruto said waving his hands in front of him frantically.

Tsunade smirked at the blond's reaction. She opened her mouth to continue explaining the mission, but Kiba cut her off.

"Lady Tsunade don't you think it would be better to have a Joinin or even an ANBU for this mission?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately they all have missions so that means I'm stuck with you two." Akamaru barked. "Sorry. You three." Tsunade corrected herself. "So do you accept?" They both nodded. "Good you are to come to my office tomorrow afternoon to get the scroll and you are to leave as soon as you receive it."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." They both said in unison.

Naruto was jumping up and down. He hadn't had a tough mission in a while. "I can't believe I get to go on an A-rank mission." Naruto said bouncing.

"Actually its a B-rank mission _and might_ turn A." Kiba said putting emphasis on 'might.'

Naruto shot his head to the left and glared at Kiba. "Don't you ruin this for me!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at the brunet.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the purple bruise on the blond's neck. "OHMYGOD! Naruto what the hell happened to your neck?" She asked.

Naruto quickly turned back to Tsunade, his hand covering the hickey. "I-I-Its nothing! I-Its a bug bite!" Naruto stuttered blushing a deep red out of embarrassment.

Kiba just stood there smiling , admiring his handy work.

"Naruto-"

"Let's go Kiba!" Naruto said cutting Tsunade off. He grabbed Kiba by the wrist and dragged Kiba out of Tsunade's office, Akamaru right behind.

As soon as they got outside Kiba burst out in a fit of laughter. "Kiba its not funny!" Naruto shouted at the brunet. "What if we bumped into Iruka sensie and he saw it?"

Kiba immediately stopped laughing and gulped. Naruto had told him about how protective Iruka could be when it came to Naruto. "M-maybe we should just stick to kissing." Kiba suggested.

Naruto smiled at the horrified expression on his boyfriend's face. The split up and went home to pack for their mission.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission Part 2

_Chapter 7: The Mission Part 2_

Naruto and Kiba were waiting for the time to pass, for when they would have to go get the scroll from Lady Tsunade and start their mission. They were laying down in the meadow Kiba took Naruto to on their first date. Naruto with his head on Kiba's chest and Kiba with his arm wrapped around the blond's shoulder, pulling him closer to his warmth. Akamaru was staying as far away from the couple as possible. He was chasing squirrels, birds, and butterflies, anything to distract himself from the cuddling couple

The couple laid their quit enjoying the view until Naruto broke the silence. "Hey Kiba." He said.

"Hm?" Was the brunet's response.

Naruto moved up so that his head lay on the ground. Kiba turned his head to the side looking down at the blond.

"Uh, w-what's your mom like?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Kiba chuckled. "That's a loaded question."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm how should I put it?." Kiba asked himself rubbing his chin in thought. A moment of silence passed before Kiba made up his mind on what to say. "Okay, she's just down right scary. She's loud, angry, ill tempered, and can scare the crap out of anyone just by looking at them. You can even say she's a second Tsunade." Kiba explained.

Naruto stiffened. "A-a second Ts-Tsunade?" Naruto stuttered. Kiba nodded. Naruto gulped at the thought of what it would be like when they came out to Kiba's mom.

Kiba noticed the blond's frightened state. "Uh, don't worry Naruto I'm sure she'll like you." Kiba said trying to reassure the blond. "She likes people who respects her. Just make sure to call her Tsume-Sama. If you do that then your closer to getting on her good side."

"Uh, I-I guess I could do that." Naruto said calming down a bit. "But what if she doesn't like me? And what if she doesn't accept _us_?"

"Then I hope you wrote up a good will." Kiba said and chuckled at his own attempt at a joke.

"Kiba its not funny!" Naruto complained sitting up "This is our relationship we're talking about. You need to take this seriously! I can't imagine what I'll do if Iruka or even Tsunade didn't accept out relationship." Naruto said, glaring down at the brunet.

Kiba sighed and sat up as well. "I know Naruto I was just trying to add levity to the situation."

"And how's that working out for you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and placed his other hand on top of it so he cupped the blond's hand. He looked Naruto straight in his azure blue eye and said, "Naruto look, don't worry. If we were made to be with each other then there will be nothing standing in the way of our love. Not my mom, not Iruka, not even Tsunade would be able to keep our love apart."

Naruto looked away and blushed slightly. "I-I think we should go get the scroll from Lady Tsunade now." Naruto stuttered.

Kiba smirked at the blond's reaction. Kiba let go of Naruto's hand and Naruto stood up, Kiba right behind him. They stretched until they heard their joints pop. They picked up their backpacks, with their supplies in them, off the ground and swung them on their backs.

"Lets go Akamaru!" Kiba called to the beast, who immediately stopped chasing a squirrel that had just run up a tree. He turned and made his way out of the woods towards the right side of Kiba, not paying any attention to the blond. They started silently walking to the Hokage's Tower.

They reached the door to Lady Tsunade's office and knocked. They walked in after hearing a muffled, but stern 'Come in.'"

"Naruto and Kiba. Here for the scroll I presume." Tsunade said as the two shinobi walked in.

"Yep! Its about time I got a mission worthy of my awesome skills." The blond modestly stated.

Tsunade smirked. "Well I'm glad to see that your enthusiastic about this mission Naruto." Tsunade got out of her chair and walked to the front of her desk. She turned so that her back was towards the three and she was facing the front of the desk. She made a series of hand signs and instantly the scroll appeared on her desk in a puff of smoke. She picked it up and turned back towards the three.

"This scroll is not to be opened under any circumstances. Not even by accident."

"Why? What happens if it just happens to fall and it opens?" Asked the blond confused to the conditions of the mission.

"The scroll is placed with a trap. If it is opened by anyone besides the Raikage, that includes if it rolls open on its own, it will explode and destroy anything within a 30 mile radios." Tsunade explained and bot Kiba and Naruto gulped and Akamaru whimpered. She held out the scroll to Kiba and the brunet took it, putting it safely into his side pouch. "You are to leave immediately." They both nodded and headed out of her office to the Leaf Village gates.

They reached the gate and started taking off full speed through the trees. Akamaru was staying as close to Kiba's side as possible to keep Naruto far away from him. Naruto kept a good distance fearful of what Akamaru might do to him if he got within 4 feet of the brunet. Kiba was oblivious to all of this, too focused on finishing this mission as fast as possible.

_Okay this is getting really old really fast._ Naruto thought as he glared at the dog in front of him.

They traveled a good distance when they arrived at a clearing. They jumped down from the trees and walked to the center of the clearing. Kiba turned and looked at Naruto. The sun was about to set so they needed to set up camp before it got to dark to see.

"We should set up camp." Kiba said. Naruto nodded and set his bag on the ground. He whipped the beads of sweat off his forehead. He was exhausted. They've been traveling non-stop since they left the village.

"Naruto I'll look for firewood and water. You set up the tents in my bag, set up a place for the fire, and set traps along camp." Kiba said setting his bag on the ground.

Naruto chuckled. "You know I think Its kinda hot when you take charge of me like that."

Kiba smirked. He sniffed the air and found a stream not to far off from the camp. He jumped on a branch to his right and turned back to look at Naruto "Miss you." He said smirking.

Naruto turned towards the brunet. He smiled and gave him a winced. Kiba turned back around and was off. When Naruto turned back around he was faced by a snarling Akamaru.

Naruto gulped. "H-hey there Akamaru. Ho-hows it going?" Naruto said nervously, giving a nervous smile.

Akamaru growled. He took one step forward and Naruto took a step back. Again Akamaru took a step forward and Naruto took a step back. They continued doing this picking up speed with each step, until Akamaru was walking forward and Naruto walking backwards. Unfortunately for Naruto he was so transfixed on the beast in front of him, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings behind him and tripped on a rock and landed on his butt.

Akamaru started moving faster and Naruto started to crawl backwards trying to increase the distance between them, but his back hit a tree. He turned around and looked behind him, trying to find a way to escape, but the tree he was backed into, blocked his vision. The blond turned back around and was now face to face with Akamaru, barley an inch away from him. The beast was snarling, his sharp canines showing, his eyes set in a menacing glare. Naruto let out a very unmanly squeak.

Akamaru barked making Naruto jump and almost pee his pants. "Kiba!" He shouted, but the brunet was out of hearing range.

Akamaru barked again, making Naruto flinch, and started growling.

_I don't speak freaking dog. What the hell is he saying?_ Naruto inwardly said.

**Don't worry Kit. I'll give you my hearing so you can understand him. **Kyubi said and started concentrating chakra into Naruto's ears.

At first all Naruto could hear was static. He thought he had went deaf and started to panic. Then he heard a deep rugged voice say, _"I don't like you."_ Naruto's eyes widened at his new found ability.

_"I honestly don't know what my master sees in you." _Akamaru said. _"You reek of fox, your loud and annoying, and I still can't stand that you beat me at the Chunin Exams. None of the Inuzuka dogs let me live that down. The only reason your still alive is because of my master's unfond attraction to you. But I swear if you hurt him and I even think for a second that your just using him for sexual release. Then I'll gladly rip your balls off with my teeth! Get it?"_

"G-g-g-got it." Naruto said sounding more like a squeak.

_"Good."_ Akamaru said. Dropping his aggressive attitude. He backed off of Naruto and started to chase a rabbit that passed by, like nothing ever happened.

Naruto let out a long sigh of relief, that he wasn't just eaten by 'The Big Bad Wolf.' He was more scared of Akamaru now more then he ever was before.

He slowly got up, his legs trembling in fear. He had to use the tree for support so he wouldn't fall. He slowly walked towards Kiba's bag, trying to ignore his wobbly legs. It seemed like an eternity, but he managed to reach the bag. He bent down and unzipped it and pulled out the two tents. He set them both up, one big enough to fit at least 4 people and the other was smaller and looked like a tent fit for a genin squad. He then went to set the traps along camp. He was glad that Akamaru had run off somewhere in the woods.

Kiba came back after Naruto had finished setting up the place for the fire. The brunet was carrying six fish in one hand and firewood in the other, along with Akamaru, who was carrying two canteens of water on his back. Akamaru turned his attention to Naruto and the blond stiffened. The nin-dog turned his attention back to his master, who was setting up the camp fire, and Naruto let out a sigh.

Once Kiba had a fire going and the fish were cooking, they all sat down near the fire. As soon as Naruto could smell the cooked fish his stomach made a loud grumble. Kiba chuckled and the blond blushed slightly.

"Is there ever a time when you aren't hungry?" Kiba asked an amused smile on his face.

"Shut it! I haven't had anything to eat since we've been on this mission." Naruto said defensively. His stomach let out another loud growl. He clutched his stomach staring at the half cooked fish, wishing it could cook faster.

"It's almost done. Just be patient."

Naruto sighed. "But I'm hungry now." Naruto whined, but nonetheless waited.

3...

2...

1...

'Grrrr!'

"Just eat it Naruto." Kiba said getting annoyed.

"That wasn't even me." Naruto complained. Just then another stomach growled followed by whimpering.

Kiba turned to see Akamaru drooling eying the fish as well. He sighed. "Alright, alright. Dig in."

Naruto instantly grabbed a stick with two fish on it and dug in. Kiba grabbed one and handed it to Akamaru. who dug his fangs into it. Kiba grinned. He honestly didn't know how two people so alike couldn't get along. He grabbed the last two fish and dug in, less eager then the other two.

They finished eating and Akamaru let out a yawn. He made made his way towards the smaller of the two tents and instantly fell asleep.

"We should call it a day if we're going to head out first thing in the morning." Kiba said getting up and putting out the fire. It was long past sunset and now it was dark out.

"Okay." Naruto yawned out. He got up and followed Kiba into the bigger tent.

In the tent Kiba was already taking off his jacket and fishnet. Naruto got a glimpse of Kiba's chest and abs. He blushed a crimson red and unknowing started ogling the brunet before him. This was the first time Naruto has ever seen Kiba without a shirt. The closest he ever got was if the brunet wore a tight t-shirt that just showed the creases in his muscles. To say Kiba was buff would be an understatement. He looked like he could pull a tree out of the ground without breaking a sweat, okay that's probably over exaggerating, but he was big.

Kiba started to undo his pants and took them off. Naruto's eyes started moving down from Kiba's chest to his navel, which had a straight line of brown hair leading to his crotch. Naruto's blush deepened. He turned his head to the side and looked away from the brunet. He could feel his blood start to rush to his lower regions and moved a hand over his growing erection.

"Naruto you Okay?" Kiba asked noticing Naruto was as red as a tomato.

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I just didn't know you slept in your boxers." Naruto stuttered still not turning to look at the brunet.

"Yeah. I could put my pants back on if you wa-"

"NO!" Naruto's head shot towards Kiba. "I-I mean no. I-Its okay."

Kiba looked at the blond like he had three heads, from his sudden outburst, but didn't question it. He got in to his sleeping bag and looked at Naruto, who just stood there stiff as a board. "You coming?"

Naruto nodded. He took a few deep breaths trying to get himself under control. His erection died down and he stripped to his boxers. He quickly got into his sleeping bag, facing away from the brunet, not trusting himself to look at him and not get hard again.

"Night Naruto."

"Night Kiba."

Kiba had easily fallen asleep. While Naruto kept having dirty thoughts about the brunet. Images of the shirtless brunet kept popping into his head. A tent started to form in his boxers.

_Dammit! _He inwardly cursed. _Why is this happening to me now, when I'm on an important mission? I can't possibly..._ Another image of Kiba popped into his head and he felt his member twitch. _...Screw it. _He slowly got out of his sleeping bag careful not to wake the brunet. He slowly crawled his way out of the tent. Once he was out of the tent he stood up. He looked around the moon-lit forest trying to find somewhere private and spotted a tree not too far from the camp. He quickly made his way towards it, the tent in his boxers bouncing with each step.

He walked behind the tree and leaned his back up against it. He looked down at the eight inch bulge in his boxers. the blond hooked his thumbs in the hem of his boxers and pulled them down just enough so that his member was free of the article. He let out a breathy moan when the cool night air hit his member. He tucked his boxers underneath his sack and wrapped his hand around his member and pumped slowly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Mmmm." He moaned and started pumping faster. His other hand running up and down his chest occasionally brushing over a nipple making him moan. Precum started to form in the slit of his member. He ran his thumb between the slit gathering precum. He pumped and twisted his hand, spreading the precum along his member, the pre acting as lube.

Naruto thrust into his hand. His breaths becoming pants as his orgasm neared. He let out a loud moan. that echoed throughout the forest. Images of a naked Kiba popped into his head again. He thought of how it would feel to have the brunet pumping his member. How it would feel to have his mouth around his member. He imagined Kiba pounding into him, Naruto panting and moaning beneath him.

"Uhh Kiba!" Naruto moaned as he shot his load on the forest floor. He kept thrusting into his hand, with less force. He stopped thrusting and opened his eyes, panting. Naruto looked down at his limp member. He let go of his shaft and bent down and whipped his hand on the grass. He stood back up and pulled his boxers back up over his member.

He caught his breath and recollected himself. He walked from behind the tree back to the tent. Naruto got to the tent and opened the flap.

"Have fun?" Asked a fully awake brunet.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you heard that?" He asked mortified

Kiba smirked giving the blond his answer. "Uh." Was all Naruto could think of. He was blushing redder then a tomato.

The brunet chuckled. "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He said turning on his side.

Naruto got in his sleeping bag and turned on his side facing away from Kiba. He closed his eyes trying to get some sleep, feeling utterly embarrassed.


	8. Chapter 8:The Mission Part 3

_Chapter 8:The Mission Part 3_

Naruto had woken op earlier then usual. His eyes flickered open, The sun was shinning bright lighting up the inside of the tent. Naruto rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up in his sleeping bag. He stretched his arms in the air letting out a loud yawn along with a series of popping sounds from his joints. He put his arms down so they lay in his lap.

"Morning Kiba." Naruto said. "We should get go-" Naruto turned to Kiba's side and saw that his sleeping bag was empty. He looked around the medium sized tent frantically trying to find the brunet.

"Kiba?" He asked hopping to get a response. When he didn't get one he jumped out of his sleeping bag and ran out of the tent. He stopped dead in his tracks when the smell of ramen reached his nose

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said and immediately Naruto's head shot in the direction the voice came from. Kiba was standing half a foot away from him, holding a cup of instant ramen in each hand. "Its about time you got up. I thought I would have to-"

Kiba was cut off by Naruto bringing him into a tight hug and burring his head in his chest. He had to lift the cups over his head so Naruto didn't spill them.

"Good morning to you too." The brunet said chuckling. He heard a sob escape the blond and instantly stopped chuckling. He looked down at Naruto and asked, "Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto pulled away from Kiba and nodded, whipping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Well every time I wake up and don't see you I think everything that happened was just a dream. Naruto said looking down.

"Well its not a dream Naruto." Kiba said softly.

Naruto lifted his head and looked at Kiba, tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. "And how are you sure its not?"

Kiba leaned in and tilted his head to the side. He placed a gentle kiss on the blond's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He wished they could stay like that forever, but it ended as quickly as it had began. Kiba pulled back and said, "Because I can kiss you and you didn't wake up." He said smiling.

"Thanks Kiba" Naruto blushed slightly and looked to the side. "and sorry about that. I kind of overreact sometimes." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Akamaru just rolled his eyes at the two and laid back down in the grass.

"Its okay Naruto, but can you, um, put some pants on? Its making it really hard for me not to jump you when your just in your boxers." Kiba said the cups of ramen covering his crouch as he ogled the half-naked blond in front of him.

Naruto looked down and saw that he was indeed just in his boxers. He blushed and ran back into the tent and quickly put his clothes on.

Naruto came back out of the tent, fully dressed, a couple of minutes later. He sat down next to Kiba on the grass and the brunet handed him a cup of instant ramen and a pair of chop sticks. He scarfed down the ramen and when they finished they packed up the camp and started jumping through the trees.

They were traveling for 30 minutes when Kiba suddenly stopped on a branch. Akamaru and Naruto came to a stop besides the brunet. Naruto turned to Kiba and asked, "Kiba whats-"

"Shhh." Kiba shushed the blond cutting him off. He closed his eyes and focused his charkra in his ears. His hearing increased tenfold. Ten feet behind them he heard several kunai heading straight for them, quickly approaching.

His eyes instantly shot open and his reflexes kicked in. He quickly wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and bent down and lifted Akamaru underneath his arm. He jumped to the right just barely dodging the kunai, but one manged to cut his leg. He skidded to a stop in a small clearing. He put Akamaru down and let go of Naruto.

"You guys okay?" Kiba asked and both of them nodded. Akamaru took notice to his Kiba's bleeding leg and whimpered. "What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked looking down at the dog.

"Kiba your hurt." Naruto said worriedly pointing to the brunet's bleeding leg.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at his leg. "Oh its nothing to worry about. I'll-"

There was a flash in the sky and a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it landed in front of them. Naruto quickly turned around his hands hands in the Shadow Clone Jutsu hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said and shadow clones appeared making a wall in front of the kunai. The paper bomb exploded and took most of the explosion. The three skidded back even more into the clearing.

"Nice one." Kiba said standing up straight.

"Thanks." Naruto said with an ear to ear grin.

There attention was brought to a cloud of smoke a few feet ahead of them. When it cleared there was a tall man with straight white hair that went down his neck. He wore a trench coat and had Sound Village headband wrapped around his forehead. He looked like he was in his late 40s.

"I have to admit that was impressive." The man said in a deep rugged ,voice. "I honestly didn't think you brats would've been able to see that coming. But I wouldn't have expected anything less from a member of the Inuzuka Clan, even if he is just a brat." The man said with a grin on his face. "Now hand over the scroll and I'll let you go back to playing ninja." He held out his palm, literally waiting for them to hand it over.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shouted Kiba his hand balled up in a fist. He was pissed that he was being underestimated.

"I'm Kyzu, rouge ninja from the Hidden Sound Village. Now hand over the scroll and I'll spare you lives. Don't make this harder on yourselves."

"Over my dead body! Shadow Clone Jutsu.!" Naruto shouted as he summoned 100 shadow clones. They went charging at Kyzu. Naruto staid back to observe Kyzu's fighting techniques.

Kyzu let out a heavy sigh at their uncooperativeness. He lifted his foot and stomped it back down. The ground beneath the clones split open. The clones fell into the dark abyss, their screams seeming to disappear the further they fell. The ground slowly moved back together, swallowing them up.

Naruto's and Kiba's eyes were wide in shock. Kyzu chuckled at their expressions. "Impressive right?" He said to them.

Naruto's surprise expression turned into a smirk. "Not really." Naruto said.

"Take this!" A Naruto clone shouted from above. Kyzu tilted his head upwards only for the clone to hit him with the rasengan.

"Did you get him?" Kiba asked Naruto."

"I don't know." Naruto responded. A cloud of dust surrounded Kyzu and the clone making it hard to see if the rasengan hit or not.

When the dust finally cleared Kyzu held Naruto's clone in the air by the throat. The clone had his hands wrapped around Kyzu's arm struggling to get free. Kyzu tightened his grip around the clones throat and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You'll have to try harder then that." The white haired man said. "Or else you won't be able to beat me-"

Kyzu was cut off by Kiba laying a punch right on side of his face. The punch echoed throughout the forest along with the sound of bones cracking. Kiba smirked expecting him to go flying into a tree. His smirk dropped when Kyzu didn't even move an inch. Then he felt a stabbing pain in his knuckles, the sound of bones cracking that he thought was the older male's jaw breaking was actually his hand. Blood dripped from his knuckles and landed on the forest floor. He jumped back and skidded to a stop. He knelt down on one knee and clutched his throbbing hand in pain. Kyzu turned his head and looked at Kiba.

"You know its not polite to interrupt someone, especially if they're trying to help you by giving you a friendly warning." Kyzu said. He disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Kiba.

Kiba's eyes widened at his speed. Kyzu winded back his arm, his hand balled up in a fist. Before he could bring it forward Akamaru hit Kyzu in the back with the Piercing Fang. Kyzu jerked forward from the impact. Akamaru jumped back, in Kiba's form. He fell to the ground and clutched his head in pain. A white smoke appeared around him and he was back to his normal form, still whimpering, clutching his head in pain.

Kyzu looked over his shoulder, not even the slightest bit of damage done to him. "Mangy mutt." He said glaring at Akamaru. He appeared in front of the whimpering beast dog in a flash. He winded his fist back and brought it down on Akamaru. A cloud of dust surrounded the ground he punched. When it cleared he saw that there was only a huge dent in the ground.

Naruto, thinking fast, got Akamaru out of the way just in time. Akamaru stood there growling at the blond in front of him. "What the hell?" Naruto complained to the nin dog. "I just saved your life! You don't get to hate me!"

Kiba's attention was on Naruto and Akamaru. He let out a sigh of relief that Naruto had saved Akamaru.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." Kyzu said from behind the brunet. Kiba whirled around and stood bringing his fist up in an uppercut, but Kyzu easily caught it. He bent Kiba's wrist making him fall back down on one knee. He bent his wrist back more making Kiba scream in pain.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted when he heard Kiba's scream. He turned and saw the trouble Kiba was in. He got out a kunai and charged at Kyzu, Akamaru right behind him. Naruto swung the kunai at Kyzu from the side, but before he could make contact Kyzu kicked him in the stomach. He was sent flying back into a tree, knocking Akamaru back as well.

"Naru-ahh!" Kiba screamed as Kyzu bent his wrist until he finally broke it. Kiba screamed in pain. Kyzu let go of his wrist and kicked him in the chest, sending him deep into the forest.

"Kiba!" Naruto screamed mortified at what just happened before his eyes. Akamaru slowly got off the ground and wobbly ran towards his master to see if he was alright.

Naruto got up off the ground clutching his left arm. He gritted his teeth and balled his left hand into a fist. His whole body was shaking in rage. He wasn't going to let anyone who hurt Kiba get away with it.

Kyzu turned to Naruto and saw the blond looking at him with murderous eyes. "If you plan on killing me, I do hope you put up more of a fight then your friend did." He said his face emotionless.

Naruto was full of rage and the only thing on his mind was killing the man in front of him. He summoned a shadow clone and held out his hand and the clone started to form the rasengan, but unlike the last one this one was bigger and heavier. The clone and Naruto both held it in their hands.

Kyzu looked at the jutsu fascinated. _Interesting. This jutsu actually looks like it could do some damage. _Kyzu thought. _Too bad he won't get a chance to use it._

"I'll kill you!" Naruto and his clone both shouted. Their eyes narrowed in a fierce glare at the man before them.

"Go ahead and try." Kyzu said smirking. Naruto and his clone charged at him with the rasengan

* * *

Akamaru had reached Kiba. He was thrown several feet away from the clearing and sent through several trees. Both his hands were broken, so any jutsu was out of the question.

_"Kiba are you okay?"_Akamaru asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm alright boy, but I need you to go back to the village and send for back up." Kiba said slowly standing up, leaning his back up against the tree.

_"Kiba I'm not going to leave you like this."_Akamaru said defiantly.

"Now Akamaru. We have a better shot at beating him if we have back up.

Akamaru nodded and unwillingly he turned and dashed back to the village. Kiba on the other hand was limping his way back to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and his clone charged at Kyzu with the rasengan, while Kyzu just stood there. They thrust their hands forward to make contact with his chest. Kyzu's hands shot up and grabbed their arms, just hard enough to stop their momentum, just before the over-sized rasengan made contact.

Naruto and the clone still had their hands. They started pushing forward trying to just get a scratch on him. Kyzu tightened his grip and practically bent their arms. The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the jutsu faded away, and Naruto screamed in pain. Kyzu then put his index finger on Naruto's forehead and thrust it forward sending the blond toppling a couple feet away.

Naruto skidded to a stop, but before he could recollect himself Kyzu clapped his hands together and shouted. "Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" Mud surrounded Naruto and he sunk down to his ankles. Kyzu raised his arms and up came two earth walls, both a good distance away on either side of the blond. Naruto's heart started pumping faster. He struggled to to pull his feet out of the mud, but they seemed to weigh a tone.

Kiba finally made it back to the clearing. He looked up and noticed the situation Naruto was in. he started running to him to try and save him before it was too late.

"Now Die." Kyzu said and brought his outstretched arms together in an 'X' and the rock walls started moving together at a fast speed attempting to crush the blond.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The only sounds Kiba could were his heavy breathing, his fast heart beat, and the sound of his feet against the grass as he ran as fast as he could towards Naruto before, 'BOOM!'

Everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9:The Mission Part 4

_Chapter 9: The Mission Part 4_

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he desperately ran to the blond. He tripped over his own feet several times, but never stopped. The rock walls were about to close in on the blond. Kiba leaped forward, shouldering the blond in the back.

Naruto felt the impact on his back, and his feet were ripped out of the mud. He landed on the ground face first with a loud 'THUD!' that was quickly followed by a loud 'BOOM' that echoed throughout the forest. The birds flew out of the trees and scattered in the forest.

Naruto groaned as he lifted himself off the ground. He got to his feet and rubbed his throbbing head. A glimpse of what had just happened flashed before his eyes.

His eyes widened and he held his breath. Slowly he turned around to face the rock form. He walked to it and gently placed his palm flat against it.

"Ki-Kiba?" He asked in a whispered tone. He shut his eyes and looked down at his feet. "You didn't have to save me. I could of..." Naruto bit down on his bottom lip. "...I'm still nothing but a nuisance." The hand placed on the rock, Naruto balled into a fist.

"A ninja should learn to control their emotions." Kyzu said completely unfazed.

"You!" Naruto said turning to Kyzu. "Get him out!" Naruto tried to sound strong and demanding, but it came out sounding more desperate than anything. Naruto held a mixture of emotions, his worry for Kiba overpowering his anger for the man in front of him.

Kyzu smirked and said, "Why should I?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled out a kunai. "I've had enough of you!" Naruto shouted and charged towards Kyzu. He completely let his emotions get the better of chocked on a sob. He swung at Kyzu with the kunai. The white haired male simply side stepped, making the blond stumble forward. Naruto caught his balance and turned to Kyzu. He swung the kunai at him again. Kyzu's hand shot up and gripped Naruto's arm hard enough to stop the momentum. Naruto tried to jerk his arm out of Kyzu's grip, but his arm didn't budge.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment." Kyzu sated calmly, keeping a firm grip on the blond's arm.

Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at him. "Grrr, shut up!" Naruto shouted. He balled his left hand into a fists and brought his fist forward in an attempt to punch the man in the face. Kyzu easily caught Naruto's fist in his other hand.

Naruto struggled to free his hands from the older male's grip. Kyzu smirked down at the trapped blond. Naruto growled at him completely frustrated., his temper rising with each passing second.

"Let! Me! G-" Naruto said still trying to jerk his hands free, but got the wind knocked out of him when Kyzu kneaded him in the gut. His eyes widened. He let out a rough cough and slumped over. Kyzu dropped Naruto's hands and winded his arm back, his hand positioned in a fist. He brought it forward hitting the blond square in the jaw.

Naruto was sent flying back towards the rock form Kiba was crushed in. His back hit the rock with a loud 'THUD' and fell to the ground on his stomach.

"You've got one hell of a temper." Kyzu complimented the blond.

Naruto slowly pushed himself up off the ground. When he got to his hands and knees he roughly coughed up blood, painting the green grass red. He wrapped his left arm around his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. He stumbled backwards and leaned his back up against the rock form to support himself. His arm was wrapped around his pained stomach, his breathing was heavy, and he winced in pain."Get him out!" Naruto said between pants just above a whisper.

Kyzu looked at the blond with an expressionless look. "What's your relationship with that boy? Your friend set his fate by deciding to rescue you. If you'd ask me I think he was a fool rescuing a weakling like you. Besides even if I do decide to get him out theirs a small chance that he'll even be alive." Kyzu stated coldly. Naruto got a pained look on his face. "People die all the time, it's part of life, part of being a shinobi. Your not even suppose to shed a tear, even if the one you love dies. Why are you so determined to save that boy's life that's too late to save?"

Naruto gave a weak chuckle. "He's different. I would risk my life to save him just like he risked his to save me." Naruto said smiling. "And his life isn't too late to save." Naruto said defiantly. _He just can't be gone. I don't know how, but I can just feel that he's still alive somehow._ Naruto thought. "I'll save him no matter what!" Naruto shouted, the pain in his stomach seeming to disappear, thanks to the Kyubi's healing.

He leaned off of the rock form and made the sign for the shadow clone jutsu. A shadow clone appeared out of a cloud of smoke besides the blond. Naruto held out his hand and the clone went to work on the rasengan.

Kyzu saw this. He smirked and said, "That won't work on me."

Naruto gave a smirk of his own, at the older male. "I wasn't planning on using it on you." Kyzu got a confused look on his face. The clone finished the rasengan and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. He turned on his heel and thrust the rasengan into the rock form in hopes of breaking through

Kyzu just stood back and grinned at the blond's attempt.

_Come on!_ Naruto inwardly shouted. He couldn't hold the jutsu any longer and the rasengan faded from his palm. His eyes widened. The spot the rasengan had hit didn't even have the slightest dent or scratch on it.

Kyzu chuckled. "You won't be able to break through with a weak jutsu like that. The rocks infused with my chakra making it practically indestructible."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Dammit!" He shouted as he collided his fist with the rock form. He ignored the sting in his fist. Then he felt something wet underneath his feet. He looked down and saw that blood was leaking from the rock form. Kiba's blood.

"Are you still so sure he's alive?" Kyzu asked with a shit eating grin.

Naruto leaned his forehead on the rock form and closed his eyes. "This is all my fault." He said in a whisper as a tear escaped his eye and landed on the ground.

"You genins have to know one thing and one thing only. There's nothing, but death in a ninja world. You need to learn to accept that."

Naruto completely ignored the white haired man. "Kiba your going to be okay." Naruto said looking up. Tears streamed down his cheeks now. All those long hours of training he put himself through to protect the ones he loved, to protect the village, but now he was cause of the one he truly loved getting hurt. Naruto turned his head to see a laughing Kyzu. "Get him out...please just get him out." Naruto begged through sobs.

Kyzu shook his head left to right. "Pathetic." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"We'll trade." Naruto said digging into his back pouch. He pulled out the scroll. "I'll give you the scroll if you get him out of there." He held out the scroll in front of him.

"Your not serious are you?" Kyzu stared at the blond's teary face, his own holding seriousness. In a flash he appeared in front of Naruto. He slapped the scroll out of the blond's hand sending it halfway across the clearing. His arm lay pressed across Naruto's throat, pining him to the rock form behind him. Naruto choked on a sob. "Crying, begging both of those are a disgrace to ninja alike. The boy's dead and there's nothing in the world you can do to change that. And I'm not a fool I know that was a fake scroll

"Please I love him. I'll give you anything you want." Naruto choked out.

"I'm getting the best opportunity anyone can ask for right now." An sinister grin appeared on the older male's lips. "I get the chance to kill two fagots in one day." Kyzu punched Naruto in the stomach making a small dent in the rock form. He moved his arm away from the blond's throat letting him fall to the ground. Naruto clutched his aching stomach and curled into a ball, and let the tears continue to stream down his cheeks.

**Come on Kit pull yourself together. Your not going to be able to save your mate if you keep acting like this. **Kyubi said.

_I know but...I just can't stop crying! _Naruto inwardly said to the fox.

**It's okay, I'll take over things from here.**

Naruto closed his eyes trying to calm himself and let the fox take over.

"Don't worry brat, I'll put you out of your misery." The older male said. He lifted his foot up and brought it down attempting to stomp on Naruto's head.

Just before Kyzu's foot made contact with Naruto's head his hand shot up and grabbed Kyzu's foot in a tight grip. Naruto's eyes opened revealing no longer blue, but red eyes. His fangs had grown twice their size as well as his fingernails which became claws. A growl erupted from his throat.

Kyzu jerked his foot back struggling to free his foot from the blond's grip. Naruto tightened his grip on his foot digging his nails into his skin, but with one more jerk Kyzu managed to free his foot. He jumped back setting a good distance between him and the teen.

Naruto got up off the floor and stood on all fours. There was a bubbling sound and the Kyubi's cloak started to form around him, encasing his body in red layer of chakra. A chakra tail emerged from back of the cloak. Kyzu stared at him in astonishment. His eyes and mouth were widened.

"Wha-what the hell are you?" Kyzu asked, but only got a growl in response.

Naruto bent low to the ground on all fours his upper body touching the tips of the grass. He shifted to the left then disappeared in a blur. He reappeared at the side of Kyzu his hand balled into a fist. He brought it forward punching Kyzu in the side of the head. He was sent flying deep into the forest. Naruto held out his hand and the rasengan formed in the palm of his hand, surrounded by a red glow of chakra. He jumped in the direction Kyzu was sent in darting through the tree.

Kyzu was sent through several trees until he came to a stop when his back crashed against a boulder. He didn't have enough time to recover when Naruto came through the trees. He brought his arm forward and hit him with the rasengan in his stomach, drilling him into the boulder, forming a deep dent in it. Kyzu screamed in pain and coughed up blood.

Naruto released the jutsu and could see Kyzu was still alive, and slowly inching close to his death. Naruto balled up his hands into fists and started pounding into the man beneath him with all his might. He kept punching him until he broke through the boulder. The only thing recognizable of the man that once lay beneath him was Kyzu's trench coat that was now stained red from his blood.

Naruto let out an animalistic howl at the sky in victory. He turned his head back in the direction of the clearing and remembered Kiba was still trapped. He quickly made his way back to the clearing.

Naruto slowed to a walk, still on all fours and covered by the Kyubi's cloak. He reached the rock form that had crushed the brunet. He sniffed at it and sat back on his heel. He whimpered worried Kiba might not be okay, his chakra tail swaying back and forth in anticipation. After a few moments of not getting a response, he got up and punched the rock where Kyzu had made the dent. The rock form crumbled to the ground releasing Kiba from his confines. The brunet fell to the ground landing on his back.

Naruto rushed to Kiba's unconscious form full of worry. He sat on his heels besides him studying the unconscious brunet. Kiba had blood dripping from his face and looked like he was dead. His skin had lost some of its color. Naruto pawed the brunet's cheek and pushed his head to the side. He didn't get a response and he hung his head and whimpered again. Hi whimpering was cut short when he heard a breathy moan escape Kiba's lips. Naruto's head shot up and he stared at Kiba. He saw a faint rise and fall of his chest. His whole expression changed to one of pure joy, that the brunet was still alive.

The fox cloak disappeared from the blond's form, but his eyes, fangs, and nails stayed as they were and he still walked on all fours. Naruto started to lap up the blood on Kiba's face and hand.

When the blond finished cleaning Kiba off he laid down on his side next to him and buried his head in the crook of Kiba's neck. Naruto purred and his eyes closed getting ready for a deep sleep.

He was just about to fall asleep, but his eyes suddenly shot open at the sound of foot steps heading towards them. He pulled his head away from Kiba's neck and looked in the direction the noise was coming from. He could hear five people heading their way. He growled and got up on all fours. He positioned himself in front of Kiba from where the noise came from. He wasn't going to lose Kiba again.

He stayed there waiting to see who it was. The five came to a stop in the clearing a few feet away from him. For a reason Naruto didn't know he felt like he knew those people.

"Naruto?" Asked one of them in a feminine voice.


	10. Chapter 10:Protecting The One You Love

_Chapter 10:Protecting The One You Love_

Akamaru had made it back to the village in record time. He made it to the Hokage tower and he was completely exhausted. He burst through the door, making it bang against the wall, practically breaking it off of its hinges.

A vain appeared on Tsunade's forehead, she was annoyed at the sudden barge in and was practically ready to kill whoever had the nerve to just come in like that without permission. She slammed both her hands down on the desk and stood up from her chair. She opened her mouth to scream at the person, but closed it when she noticed Akamaru was standing there, panting and looking like he was seconds from fainting.

"What the hells wrong with you Akamaru?" Tsunade asked her calming down, and sitting back down in her chair._ Damn dogs. _Tsunade thought, then it hit her. "Wait aren't you, Kiba, and Naruto suppose to be on a mission?" She asked confused that she didn't see Kiba nor Naruto, and that they had started the mission yesterday and wouldn't be back for about a week.

Akamaru barked confirming that. "Well where are those two?" Akamaru whimpered. Tsunade couldn't speak dog, but it didn't take a genius to know that that sound meant that something was wrong. She jumped out of her chair and shouted for Shizune. Her assistant appeared at the door to her office. She noticed the door hanging on its last hing and opened her mouth to question it, but didn't get to before Tsunade started barking orders at her. "Assemble a backup squad and send them after Kiba and Naruto!" Tsunade shouted.

"Y-yes right away." Shizune said. She left to go gather the backup squad. She gathered Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji. Mostly because they were the only ones not on a mission.

They set out as soon as Shizune had finished filling them in on what little details she knew. They were being led by Akamaru to the clearing Kiba and Naruto were at.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained as he jumped through the trees. "I was enjoying my me time."

"Shikamaru stop complaining, you can sleep after we help out Naruto and Kiba." Sakura said distinguishing the shadow-nin's words. "Now come on they can be in serious trouble so lets move." They moved at a faster pat, worried about what could have happened to them.

It didn't take long for them to come across the clearing the blond and brunet were at. They landed in the clearing and were stopped dead in their tracks from the sight before them. They saw Naruto on all fours with red eyes, long fangs,and claws and an unconscious Kiba.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked her eyes widened in shock.

Akamaru started walking towards the blond. Naruto arched his back in the air and a growl erupted from his throat warning the beast dog to stay back. Akamaru stopped in his tracks and growled back at the teen.

_"What the hell do you think your doing?"_ Akamaru growled back at him. _"What the hell did you do to him?"_

_"Stay away from him! Come any closer and I'll kill you! No ones taking him away from me!" _Naruto growled at the dog. He was staring daggers at him. Akamaru could feel the demonic chakra radiating off the blond. He whimpered and slowly backed up. He hid behind Kakashi still whimpering, knowing Naruto will stay true to his threat.

Naruto lowered his back and relaxed a bit. He was still uneasy about the five standing in front of him. His eyes shot from one to the next watching them to see if any of them tried to get closer.

"K-Kakashi-sensei do you think that...that the Kyubi took over Naruto?" Sakura asked aghast at the idea.

"No, Naruto is still in there. We just need to find a way to bring him back" Kakashi said unfazed. "but more importantly we need to find a way to get to Kiba and fast. I don't think he's going to last much longer."

"But how? You saw what happened when Akamaru tried to reach him. Naruto almost jumped him." Shikamaru said.

"Let's move slowly and show that we're no threat and hopefully he'll back down" Kakashi suggested.

"And if that doesn't work?" Neji asked.

"Then we'll take him down. Shikamaru." Kakashi turned to Shikamaru.

"Right." Shikamaru sighed. "Akamaru you'll distract Naruto long enough for me to get him in my Shadow Possession Jutsu. Neji, I'll hold him still so you can do your 8 Trigrams and shut down his chakra network. In the meantime, Kakashi, you and Sakura will go for Kiba." Shikamaru explained The group nodded and Akamaru barked.

Meanwhile, Naruto was pondering on who the mystery five were._ Who are those people? _Naruto mentally asked himself. _They look so familiar, but I can't place a name on them. Where do I know them from? _Naruto raked his brain trying to remember. Then his eyes landed on the one female of the group. _Wait I-I think I remember her. Isn't that Saku-_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of slow foot steps making their way closer to group was slowly making their way towards him.

They walked slowly with their hands raised above their heads. Naruto started growling loudly warning them to stop their advancing. He got low to the ground indicating that if they came any closer he would attack.

"Stop!" Kakashi said sternly, his hands extended on either side of him, stopping the group's advancing. "Back. Away. Slowly." He said. The group backed away until Naruto came up off the ground and stopped growling. They were back where they started. Naruto backed up on all fours not taking his eyes off the group, until he was standing over Kiba's unconscious form.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"We take him down!" Kakashi said and with that Akamaru ran towards Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, _This is too troublesome._ He thought. He got down on one knee and made the sign for the Shadow Possession Jutsu

Naruto jumped over Kiba towards the dog with his arm winded back his claws sticking out. He brought it forward in an attempt to strike Akamaru with his claws, but suddenly he couldn't move. His claws were just centimeters away from Akamaru's head.

"Shadow Possession success." Shikamaru said with a grin.

Sakura and Kakshi ran past Naruto to Kiba. Naruto saw them from the corner of his eye. He started struggling against the shadow's restraint to try and stop them. A bubbling sound came from him and the Kyubi's cloak started to form around him.

Shikamaru started to loose control on the shadow. He changed the jutsu to the Shadow strangle jutsu and the shadow wrapped around the blond's body.

Naruto was just about to break free when Neji stepped in. Akamaru got out of his way. Neji crouched down and got into the position for the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, in front of Naruto. Shikamaru released his shadow and Neji immediately unleashed his technique. He managed to hit Naruto all 64 times successfully cutting off his chakra network. The

fox cloak dissolved from Naruto's body and he stumbled backwards his legs shaking. His eyes returned to their normal azure blue, his fangs shortened, and his claws turned back to fingernails.

"Kiba." He whispered as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He collapsed on the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

Kakashi and Sakura reached Kiba. Sakura knelt down besides him and started to heal him.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Not good." Sakura replied. "He lost a lot of blood, has several crushed ribs, his left wrist and right knuckles are broken, and he has a skull fracture. The best I can do right now is top the bleeding and give him a plasma pill to stabilize him until we get back to the village." Sakura said as she finished sealing the brunet's outer wounds and fed him a plasma pill.

Kakashi bent down and piked the brunet up piggy back style. He and Sakura walked over to the others. Akamaru started whimpering at the sight of his master's unconscious form.

"Don't worry Akamaru he'll be fine as long as we get him back to the village soon." Sakura said in a reassuring tone. She keeled next to Naruto's unconscious form and started healing him.

Naruto let out a strangled moan. His eyes twitched before opening, revealing his blue eyes. He squinted his eyes shut shielding them from the sun. He turned his head to the right and saw Sakura bent over him smiling. He turned to his left and saw Akamaru, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi with something on his back. It took Naruto a while for his eyes to adjust so that he could see the figure his sensei was carrying.

"K-Kiba?" Naruto asked. His eyes widened when he remembered what had happened. "Kiba!" He yelled, quickly getting up. He took his first step and fell to the ground face first. He grounded in pain.

"Naruto don't move around so much, your chakra networks down!" Sakura ordered.

Naruto turned so that he was on his back. "Can someone tell me what the hells going on here?" Naruto asked frustrated that he couldn't remember anything.

"Naruto you don't remember anything?" Sakura asked.

"No, not really. All I remember is me and Kiba getting our asses kicked by some Sound Village ninja and Kiba pushing me out of the way and getting crushed by a rock." Naruto explained. A moment passed before realization hit. "Wait a minute, is Kiba alright?" Naruto asked in a panicked tone.

"He's stable at the moment, but we need to get him back to the village fast. He might have some internal bleeding or worse. I'll explain everything to you when we get back." Sakura said and turned her head to Neji. "Neji can you carry him back to the village?" Sakura requested the Hyuuga. She only received a groan in response.

Neji walked over to Naruto and reluctantly picked him up piggy back style. "H-hey! "Wha-what are you doing, put me down!" Naruto said squirming on Neji's back.

"I would love to, but we have to get back to the village and you'll only slow us down. Now stop squirming and deal with it before I decide to drag you back to the village." Neji threatened and looked back at Naruto giving him a glare that sent shivers down his spine, but effectively stopped his squirming.

"Alright lets move." Kakashi said and everyone jumped in the trees and made their way back to the village. The whole way back Naruto kept complaining about how embarrassing it was to be carried piggy back by Neji, but to tell you the truth it was the only way that he could get his mind off of Kiba.

They made it back to the village and went straight for the hospital. When they got there they were greeted by Tsunade. She was waiting just outside the hospital doors with several other medic-nins.

"What happened?" She asked as the medic-nins took Kiba off of Kakashi's back and put on a stretcher. They rushed him into the hospital.

Naruto looked at his unconscious boyfriend being rushed past him. He started to feel sad and guilty that he was in such a bad shape.

"Is he going to be alright, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked still on Neji's back his arms wrapped around his neck. His voice came out sounding depressed.

"That depends." Tsuande turned to Sakura. "What's the damage?" She asked the pink haired girl.

"He lost a lot of blood, has several crushed ribs, his left wrist and right knuckles are both broken, and he has a skull fracture." Sakura stated off of memory.

"As long as we can give him enough blood, make sure that he has no internal bleeding and that his broken ribs didn't puncture any of his organs, he'll be fine." Tsunade said directing that to Naruto. Naruto's expression changed to one of hopefulness. He was relieved that he didn't have much to worry about.

"Thanks Tsunade." Naruto said with a small smile. He turned his attention to Neji and said, "Hey Neji you can put me down now." With that Neji let go of his legs and the blond fell to the ground, landing on his butt with a 'THUMP.'

Naruto groaned and got off the floor rubbing his soar bottom. "Jezz I said put me down not drop me." Neji only smirked. Everyone around them started giggling at them besides Kakashi, who was too busy reading his book, and Shikamaru, who only said, 'troublesome.'

Their laughter was cut short when one of the medic-nin that was working on Kiba came running out of the hospital. "Tsunade-Sama come quick!" They said.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked her voice getting serious.

"He went into cardiac arrest."

Everyone's eyes widened and Akamaru started whimpering. Naruto's jaw dropped. He stood as still as a statue and he held his breath from shock.

"Sakura let's move!" Tsunade said running into the hospital.

Everyone made their way into the hospital's waiting room, besides Naruto who just stood in the same spot, with his eyes wide open, still holding his breath. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw the expression on Naruto's face. He walked back to him so that he was standing right in front of him, Naruto oblivious to his sensei's presence.

Kakashi lifted his hand and placed on Naruto's shoulder. Said blond took in a gasp of air coming out of his shock and back to reality. His eyes slowly focused on Kakashi, his mouth and eyes still widened.

"Naruto are you alright?" Kakashi asked in a soft tone.

"Wha-what if...what if he doesn't make it?" Naruto said tears staring to build up at the thought of loosing Kiba.

"Don't worry, he'll make it." Kakashi said reassuringly. "Remember Tsunade is the best medic-nin alive, and she's been teaching Sakura so she's almost as good as Tsunade herself."

Naruto nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He and Kakashi walked into the hospital and into the waiting room. They saw Shikamaru, Neji, and Akamaru and they made their way towards them.

Naruto looked at the clock and it read 6:00. He sat next to Akamaru, who surprisingly laid his head in his lap. Naruto was shocked at this action, but after a while he hesitantly brought a hand up and placed it on Akamaru's head. He smiled when he felt Akamaru lean into his hand, but his smile dropped when he heard him whimper.

_"Is Kiba going to be okay?"_ The wolf dog asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright." Naruto reassuringly when he wasn't too sure himself.

After three hours neither Tsunade or Sakura came to tell them about Kiba. Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi, had all left and hour ago so it was only Naruto and Akamaru. He sat there next to Akamaru, the dog's head still lay in his lap. They were both worried about Kiba.

30 minutes later and Akamaru had fallen asleep. Naruto was tired from his long and exhausting day, but he refused to fall asleep without knowing if Kiba was okay. His eye lids felt heavy and he couldn't help but close them. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a door open and then the echo of footsteps coming towards him.

"Naruto." The person said softly as they shook his shoulders.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he was face to face with Sakura, Tsunade standing beside her. They both looked exhausted. Tsunade looked a lot older and wrinklier, and Sakura looked like she was about to faint.

"H-how is he?" Naruto asked preparing himself for the worst.

Their facial expressions didn't change. They just looked tired, but if they could change their facial expressions Naruto had a feeling it would be one that said that they had bad news.

"He's alright." Sakura said giving a weak smile. Akamaru's head shot up and his ears perked up. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-your serious?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded. "C-can we see him?"

Sakura nodded and started walking. She gestured for Naruto to follow. Naruto and Akamaru stood up and followed her through the double doors leading to the patient's rooms.

Tsunade had fallen asleep on one of the chairs she wouldn't admit it and would kick anybodies ass who dared to say, but she was getting old.

Anyway, Sakura led them five doors down to the right. She opened the door and let Naruto and Akamaru in first.

Naruto was shocked by what he saw. He expected things to be a lot worse, but it looked like Kiba was in a small accident. His skin was back to its original color, he had bandages around his head and chest, and his left hand was in a cast and his right knuckles were bandaged. He didn't look as bad as he did three and a half hours ago.

Naruto and Akamaru approached the brunet. Naruto took a seat by his bedside, while Akamaru spread himself along the foot of Kiba's bed.

"He had us worried for a bit, but we manged to stabilize him. We don't know when he'll wake up or even if he'll remember anything." Naruto frowned at the though of Kiba not remembering him or their relationship. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank You Sakura." Naruto said his eyes not leaving Kiba's face. Sakura turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto reached for Kiba's casted hand and lace their fingers together as best as he could He used his thumb to rub circles on the cast. He stared at Kiba's peaceful face and the rise and fall of his chest. A tear fell from his fave, a tear of joy that Kiba was still alive.


	11. Chapter 11:Waiting To Wake

_Chapter 11: Waiting To Wake_

It was now eleven o'clock. After a few moments Akamaru had fallen asleep at the foot of Kiba's bed and Naruto was currently fighting to stay awake. He refused to sleep until he saw Kiba's animalistic slits for eyes, but he was failing and fast.

His eyes were getting heavy. Each time he blinked his eyelids got heavier and heavier. He didn't have enough energy to stay up much longer. He blinked again, but this time his eyelids stayed closed. His head His head bobbed back and forth as he struggled to keep his head up. No matter how hard he tried he just didn't have the energy. His head tilted forward, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

A loud fast beeping echoed throughout the room. Naruto's head shot up and he turned to the source of the noise. Kiba's heart monitor was beeping drastically. Naruto turned back to Kiba, who was now shaking violently in the bed.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted. He jumped out of the chair and put his hands on each of Kiba's shoulders, trying to stop his shaking. Naruto's head shot towards the door. "Someone help!" He shouted. A moment passed and no one came. "Akamaru!" He turned to the beast dog, who was laid at the foot of Kiba's bed still sleeping, as if nothing was happening. Then Kiba abruptly stopped shaking and a long beeping sound echoed in the room.

Naruto turned his head back to Kiba. The brunet lay lifeless in the bed. "Kiba." Naruto said tears welling up in his eyes. "Please no Kiba." Naruto said as tears fell down his cheeks. Naruto's head dropped to Kiba's chest as he sobbed.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open. He was panting, his forehead damped with sweat. Naruto's head shot around the room. He was still in Kiba's hospital room, Akamaru still lay at the foot of Kiba's bed, but most importantly the heart monitor was beeping normally and Kiba was still alive and breathing.

Naruto's eyes landed on Kiba. The peaceful look on the brunet's face and the rise and fall of his chest brought him an unfamiliar comfort. Naruto placed his head in his free hand. He let out a shaky sigh, and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Akamaru was now awake. He turned his head to see Naruto with his hand covering his face, silently crying. He got up off the floor and walked over to Naruto. He sat on his heels besides him. _"What's wrong?" _Akamaru whined.

"Huh?" Naruto said. He noticed Akamaru was now sitting besides him, staring up at him. He whipped his face with the back of his hand. "Oh, i-its nothing Akamaru. It was just a bad dream that's all." Naruto claimed. He moved his hand from his face and gave the dog a small smile.

Akamaru didn't believe Naruto was telling him the whole truth, but didn't question it. He laid back down with his head on his paws and fell back to sleep next to Naruto.

Naruto's smile dropped. He turned to Kiba and stared at the brunet. _It was just a dream. _He thought. he let out a sigh of relief that it was just that and that only. A dream. He felt another wave of drowsiness take over him. His eyes started to close again no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. Then all of a sudden he felt a burst of energy and he didn't feel tired anymore.

**Don't worry Kit, I'll help you. **Kyubi said as she poured her chakra into Naruto to help him stay awake.

"Thanks Kyu." Naruto said with a small smile.

_**I don't like seeing him like this. **_Kyubi thought. She started concentrating her chakra into Naruto's hand that held Kiba's and into the brunet, speeding up his recovery.

* * *

A week has past since Kiba's been in the hospital. Today was October 1, the day of Kiba's wedding and where he would have to tell his mother about his and Naruto's relationship. The brunet has yet to wake up so she had decided to wait for whenever he awoke to ask him about his decision.

Tsume had told all of Kiba's friends about the wedding. Of hearing that the brunet being engaged, everyone became happy for him and were now looking forward to it. All except Naruto.

Naruto has yet to leave Kiba's side. He wanted to be the first person Kiba saw when he woke up. He didn't need to eat or sleep thanks to Kyubi's chakra, and since he didn't eat or drink anything he barley had to use the bathroom. But even with Kyubi's chakra he would occasionally fall asleep and have the same nightmare of Kiba dying in the hospital bed. He would wake up, his forehead damped with sweat, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Everyday when Kiba didn't wake up or show any signs of waking up, Naruto would cry for most of the night. Sakura had told him that Kiba wouldn't be waking up any time soon, that it would be about a week or even a month, until he finally woke up. But as usual Naruto didn't listen.

The sun was coming up to welcome the new day. Naruto's eyes were now bloodshot from not sleeping much for an entire week. He was tired even with Kyubi's chakra helping to keep him up.

Naruto let out a sigh. It was another day Kiba hadn't woken up. Naruto was being paranoid and he knew it too. He just didn't know why.

_Why am I being so worried about him? _Naruto mentally asked himself. _Sakura said he was going to be alright, but for some reason I don't want to leave his side no matter what. What the hell's wrong with me?_

**Don't worry Kit, your just being a really loyal uke. **Kyubi said with a chuckle, knowing how much Naruto hatted being called 'uke.'

_How many times do I have to tell you to stop that? _Naruto inwardly screamed at the fox. _I don't like to be called a uke! It makes me sound weak and girly._

**But it sounds cute and it fits you. But really, don't worry, its a natural instinct in ukes**

_Yeah but-_ Naruto was brought back to reality when he heard a moan escape Kiba's lips.

Naruto stared at him looking for any signs of him waking up, but he just laid there._ Maybe it was just my imagination._ Naruto thought. He turned and looked at Akamaru who had his head up looking at the brunet. Naruto turned back to Kiba and shrugged it off as his imagination. Then he felt something tap against his hand. He looked down at the hand holding Kiba's and saw that Kiba's fingers were twitching.

Naruto gasped and turned to look at Kiba's face. His eyes were slowly flicking open. Naruto held his breath, hoping that Kiba was actually waking up and that this wasn't a dream. Finally Kiba's eyes opened revealing his animalistic slits for eyes. Kiba turned his head to his right and saw Naruto sitting in a chair besides him with bloodshot eyes, looking like he was fighting back tears.

""N-Naruto?" Kiba said in a hoarse voice.

Naurot jumped out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He started crying, crying tears of joy.

"Kiba I'm so glade you're okay." Naruto said between sobs.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and rubbed circles on his back trying to sooth him. Naruto pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. Kiba gave him a smile and he smiled back. Naruto leaned in and kissed Kiba. Kiba kissed back. He put his hand on the back of Naruto's head trying to deepen the kiss. Naruto turned to mush in Kiba's embrace and let out a moan.

Akamaru barked and the two jumped apart. Kiba sat up in the bed, Naruto helping him. He looked at the side of his bed and there stood Akamaru. Said dog jumped on Kiba, covering him in dog kisses.

"Hehehe, I missed you too buddy." Kiba said through fits of laughter. Akamaru pulled away from the brunet. Kiba wiped Akamaru's saliva off his face and the door opened. They all turned to see Sakura and Tsunade walking in. Their eyes widened at the site of Kiba sitting up in bed.

"Kiba, y-you're awake?" Sakura asked surprised

"Yeah." Kiba said. "Is me being awake a bad thing?"

"No, its just that...we just didn't expect you to be awake so soon." Tsunade said as she walked over to him and started examining him.

"What do you mean 'So soon?' How long was I out? Wait, what's today?" Kiba asked the last question in a worried tone.

"We didn't expect you to wake up so soon because you had a skull fracture that gave you a slight concussion and you weren't expected to wake up for weeks. You were only out for one week and Naruto has never left your side. Today's October 1 your wedding day, but if you ask me your way to young to be getting married." Sakura said with a smile, in order in which the questions were asked.

Kiba looked at Naruto . He smiled and said, "Naruto, we made it." Naruto smiled back at him.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at each other and looked back at them with the same confused look on their face. "What do you mean 'made it?"' Tsunade asked.

Naruto turned to Tsunade a slight blush appearing on his face. "Uh...well you see..." Naruto trailed off. He looked down at Kiba not knowing if he should tell them or not.

"We'll tell you later, but for right now" Kiba turned to Sakura. "Sakura can you bring everyone here, including my mom?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba don't you think you should get some sleep. I mean you just woke up in the hospital." Sakura said.

"No I feel pretty good."

"Just because you feel alright, doesn't mean that you are." Sakura scolded him.

"Oh, come on. Please." Kiba his best puppy dog face.

"Fine." Sakura said defeated. She sighed and left the room to go get them.

Kiba smirked at his victory. He turned to Tsunade, who was currently checking his wrist and knuckles. "So what's the damage?" He asked.

"It seems that you made quite a recovery. Everything seems to have healed, but how so quickly?" Tsunade asked. Kiba only shrugged. She turned and looked at Naruto, but he was oblivious to her stare. _I wonder if the Kyubi had anything to do with this. And if it did, how and why?" _She asked herself, but decided to shrug it off.

"So when will I be able to leave?" Kiba asked.

"You seem perfectly fine, but I want to keep you here for two more days to make sure everything's okay." Tsunade replaced Kiba's bandages.

A minute passed and the door opened and all of their friends flooded the room. Kiba was excited to tell everyone about him and Naruto, but when Hinata and his mother walked in he became nervous and feared how they might react.

They surrounded his bed waiting to see why they were all called here.

An awkward silence filled the room until Shino spoke up. "Kiba, Sakura says you have something important to tell us."

"Yes and by the way, have you found someone that you would like to be with?" Tsume asked.

"Yes that's why I called you all here."

"W-who is it?" Hinata asked.

Kiba took a deep breath and turned to Naruto. Naruto gave him a smile and nodded, telling him to tell everyone. He turned back to face everyone. "W-well its uh..." Kiba started. Naruto held his hand encouraging him. Kiba let a deep sigh and said, "...its Naruto." Kiba said. He closed his eyes trying to avoid the look of discuss on his friends faces.

The sound of gasps filled the room.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Yep we've been dating for six months." Naruto said with a smile.

"O-oh w-well I guess congradulations are in order." Hinata said.

Another round of gasps filled the room. Everyone turned and looked at Hinata shocked. They all knew that she had a crush on Naruto, it was obvious. They were all surprised at how well she was taking the news.

"H-Hinata your not mad?" Kiba asked.

"Well...I-I am sad that Naruto is already t-taken, but at least it's by someone that I know will take good care of him. A-and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't except you two for being yourselves. A-anyway I-I s-started liking someone else." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata." Kiba said and turned to his mom. "Mom are you okay with this?"

"Your my son, I would except you no matter what. That includes your sexuality. Besides I already knew." Tsume said making Kiba's and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Y-you did?" Kiba was completely mortified that his mother had known about him being gay and with Naruto this entire time.

"Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to know why you came home smelling more like Naruto then your own self, for six months." At this Naruto blushed at the fact that they've spent so much time together that Kiba began to smell like him.

"Well...I know that people who are gay in our clan get disowned and-"

Kiba was cut off by his mom letting out a huge sigh. "Your not going to get disowned." She said. Kiba and Naruto both looked at her weird. "The rules have changed over the years. At least one family member has to have kids, remember I still have Hana. I told you that, but you're just too hard headed to listen."

"What?" Naruto shouted. "I was feeling guilty about getting you kicked out of your clan for nothing?" Naruto glared at Kiba.

"O-oops, my bad." Kiba said scratching the back of his head. Everyone started laughing at the couple.

"Well while we're all confessing I have something to say as well." Shino stated. Everyone turned their attention to the bug user. Shino put his arm around Neji's shoulder and he blushed.

Everyone's mouths dropped and Hinata fainted at the fact that both her team mates, her long time crush, and her cousin were gay.

"What?" Shino you mean you and Neji? Naruto asked. Shino nodded and Naruto shivered at the thought of Shino and Neji going at it. Everyone chuckled at his reaction.

"Alright, alright." Tsunade said cutting into the group's laughter. "Everyone out, Kiba needs to get his rest." Tsunade said and everyone made their way out. Neji had to carry the unconcious Hinata out.

Everyone had left and Tsunade was about to walk out the door when Naruto screamed, "Grandma Tsunade wait!" Tsunade turned around to see Naruto looking down at the ground.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked letting the 'grandma' part slide.

"Do.." Naruto hesitated. "Do you hate me?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding like he was about to cry.

Tsunade smiled. "Naruto you remind me so much of my little brother." She said. Naruto looked up at her tears threatening to fall. "When I was young he came to me crying, begging me not to hate him and told me he was gay. I told him no matter what he did or whatever be his sexuality, nothing could ever bring me to hate him. He was just too precious to me, I wouldn't want that to be ruined by something so small."

"R-really?"

Tsunade nodded. "The only problem was, was when he got his first boyfriend, and I kind of scared him off. But what I mean is that Naruto I will never hate you."

Naruto ran towards Tsunade and hugged her burying his head in her chest. "Thanks Tsunade." Naruto said through sobs. He pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. Tsunade ruffled his hair and gave him a warm smile before walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto walked back to the side of Kiba's bed and sat down in the chair. That was when Kiba noticed how bloodshot Naruto's eyes were. "Naruto how long have you been here?" Kiba asked

"I never left, why?"

"Did you sleep at all, when I was out?" Kiba gave Naruto a look that said 'tell the truth or pay the consequences.'

Naruto turned his head to the side and avoided looking at Kiba. That gave the brunet his answer. "Naruto go home and get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"Kiba it's okay, I have the Kyubi's chakra so I don't need to-"

"Naruto!" Kiba said roughly interrupting him. Naruto sighed and stood up. He gave Kiba a peck on the lips. "And take Akamaru it you." Akamaru whined, but none the less left with Naruto.

Kiba soon found himself asleep, thinking about what he could get Naruto for his birthday.

* * *

**A/N **I want thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten so far :) I just wanted to let you know that **YES **I will be finishing the story and won't just quit it.

Remember to R&R this chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12:Kiba's ThankYou

_Chapter 12:Kiba's Thank You _

The two days Kiba had to spent in the hospital went by fast. Naruto came for both days and only left because Kiba kept arguing that he was okay and that Naruto was worrying too much. Also because Sakura threatened that she would ban him from ever visiting Kiba again if he didn't leave.

Naruto didn't like to leave Kiba alone in the hospital by himself, especially because he felt like it was his fault he ended up in the hospital in the first place. Kiba kept trying to convince Naruto that it wasn't his fault, that Kyzu was just too strong, but as usual the blond didn't listen.

On a different note, yesterday Naruto had been feeling guilty about keeping his relationship a secret from Iruka. He felt even more guilty now that everyone knew of their relationship except for him. Iruka was the first to treat Naruto like a real person and actually cared for him, so he felt obligated to tell him.

Kiba told Naruto that if he felt so guilty he should go to the academy and tell him. Truthfully, Naruto worried that Iruka wouldn't accept them, but somehow Kiba managed to talk him into it.

_Flashback_

Naruto was on his way to the academy to tell Iruka about everything that's happened in the past six months. With each step Naruto felt more and more nervous and several times he almost turned around and chickened out.

He began shaking slightly when the academy came into view. "Alright everyone, dismissed!" Naruto heard a familiar voice say. Iruka had just dismissed his students.

Naruto walked on to the grounds of the school, dodging and weaving, trying not to get trampled by the kids running past him. Just up ahead he saw Iruka turn around and start walking back inside the academy building. Naruto picked up his paste and ran towards him screaming, "Iruka-Sensei!"

Iruka heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around to see his favorite, hyperactive, student running towards him. Naruto came to an abrupt stop in front of Iruka.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka said cheerfully. "What's up?" He smiled, happy to finally see the blond ball of energy after what seemed like years.

"Well..." Naruto trailed off. He scratched the back of his head and looked anywhere, but at his old sensei. "I kind of need to talk to you, i-in private."

"Sure, come in my office." Iruka said noticing Naruto's strange behavior. He turned and led Naruto into the academy to his office.

They made it to Iruka's office and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Naruto stood there trying to find a way to explain to Iruka about what's happened in the pass few months.

"So what's bothering you?" Iruka asked, breaking the silence and Naruto's train of thought.

"Well you know that your the first person who's ever been nice to me as a kid and I think of you as a father right?" Iruka nodded and Naruto continued, "Well that's why I need to tell you this, but first you have to promise me you won't hate me or think of me any differently than you do now." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Naruto I could never hate-"

"Promise!" Naruto interrupted. He gave Iruka a stern look.

"I promise." Iruka said startled by the blond's outburst. He gave Naruto a strange look.

"Good." Naruto's look softened. Another silence fell between them. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I'm..." Naruto trailed off. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. "I-I'm...g-gay." He finally said. "And I'm dating Kiba." Naruto hung his head, not having the guts to look Iruka in the eye.

A smile appeared on Iruka's face"Like I said before Naruto, I would never hate you, no matter what your sexuality is." Naruto looked up and smiled at him. "But." Iruka continued and Naruto's smile fell. "I don't think Kiba is the type of guy you should be dating."

"No, Iruka-sensei Kiba is really nice and he cares about me." Naruto said in Kiba's defense.

"How are you sure it's just not all an act?" Iruka folded his arms over his chest.

"He risked his life to save me. In a matter of fact he's still in the hospital because of it." Naruto kept trying to convince Iruka that Kiba was a good guy. "And why would you think he would do all those things as just an act?" Iruka gave him a Knowing look. Naruto turned beat red at the realization of what he meant. "No, Iruka he's not like that!" Naruto said, frantically waving his hands in front of him.

"Hmph, Naruto has he been pressuring you into doing things that you don't want to do?" Iruka asked seriously.

"N-no, I-I'm still a virgin." Iruka seemed to have calmed down a bit at the fact that Naruto still had his innocence. "We're going to do it on my birthday-oops!" Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth

Iruka could feel his temper rising at the thought of Kiba corrupting Naruto's innocence. He clenched his fists, thinking of the most slow and painful way to castrate the dog-nin.

Naruto noticed the murder in his eyes and panicked at the thought of what Iruka might do to Kiba. "Iruka, calm down!. It was my idea to do 'it' on my birthday. Kiba has been the perfect gentleman, I swear. He actually wanted to wait longer, but I want him to be my first."

"Wait until I get my hands on him for corrupting my Naruto's innocence!" Iruka said angrily. He dash out of his office to the hospital.

"Iruka wait!" Naruto shouted as he ran after his old sensei. "Stop, he didn't corrupt my innocence...whatever that means!"

Lucky for Naruto he caught up with Iruka just before he reached the hospital. It took a lot of talking and about twenty shadow clones to calm finally Iruka down.

_End Of Flash Back_

Naruto chuckled at his flash back. He turned his attention to the closed bathroom door of Kiba's hospital room. Kiba was changing into his regular clothes. Naruto waited in the room. He sat down on the hospital bed, thinking about his upcoming birthday and wondering what Kiba was going to get him.

_He better not just take me out for ramen, even if that sounds nice, but I want something special._Naruto thought to himself.

**I thought you two were suppose to do 'it' on you birthday. That's a ten inch present right there. **Kyubi said and started laughing when Naruto's face became redder than a tomato.

Naruto had actually forgotten about their agreement, due to all the stress with telling everyone about him and Kiba being gay and together, Kiba being in the hospital, and the mission with Kyzu which they would have to tell Lady Tsunade about later on.

Naruto was brought back to reality by the sound of the bathroom door opening and out came a shirtless brunet. Naruto stared at Kiba's muscular form. He blushed slightly and already he started growing a 'little' problem in his pants. He moved his hand over his crouch to try and cover it.

Kiba saw the blond's reaction and smirked. "Like what you see?" Kiba asked walking towards him.

"Uh..." Was all Naruto could say. His face got redder and his member got harder with each step the brunet took towards him. His eyes never left his chest.

Kiba came to a stop between Naruto's parted legs. He reached around and put his hand behind Naruto and leaned forward. Kiba's chest was right in front of Naruto's face and he had to lean back a little. He could feel the heat radiating off his pecks. Naruto thought he might faint from the heat of his blush and the head coming off the brunet's chests, until Kiba pulled back, his jacket and fishnet in his hand. He was smirking wildly at the blond. Naruto blushed even more, but this time out of embarrassment.

Kiba backed away from Naruto and put the fishnet and jacket on.

"Okay, lets go." Kiba said once he finished and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob, but stopped and turned around when Naruto didn't follow. "Naruto you okay?" Kiba asked trying to hold back his laughter. Naruto still sat on the bed with his hand still covering his crouch.

"Uh y-yeah. J-just g-give me a minute." He said. Naruto stood up and turned so that his back was to the brunet. He fixed his manhood so that it was in a more comfortable and less noticeable position. He turned back around. "Okay, lets go."

_He can be such a tease sometimes. _Naruto thought as they walked to the front desk.

They got to the front desk and a woman behind the desk said, "How may I help you?" Practically drooling over Kiba. She looked the brunet up and down. Naruto noticed this and clutched his fists as an attempt to calm himself down so he won't kill the woman for staring at _his _man.

"Yeah, Kiba Inuzuka. I'm being discharged today."

"An Inuzuka. You know I heard they're a very strong clan." She said while getting the discharge papers.

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah well you heard right." Kiba said completely oblivious to the girls flirting. Naruto's anger continued to grow at his boyfriend's stupidity and the way the nurse kept on looking at him lustfully.

"Yeah I can see. Your muscles are so huge; they're showing through your jacket. And not to mention the fact that your clan markings only make you even more attractive." She stated and a small blush formed across the Inuzuka's face.

Naruto saw this and nearly lost it. It took all his strength to not jump across the desk and strangle her. His fists were clenched so tight that he could feel his nails digging into his skin. His teeth were gritted and he was shaking slightly out of anger. All of this oblivious to the brunet and the nurse.

Naruto was two seconds away from strangling her until an idea popped into his head. He calmed down, and an evil smirk appeared on his face. He wrapped both his arms around one of Kiba's arms and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Lucky for him the lobby of the hospital was empty. Kiba turned beat red and the woman stared up at them, completely shocked by Naruto's actions.

Naruto then rested his head on Kiba's shoulder and said, "Can we go now, Kiba-kun? You were in the hospital for so long and I want to spend some, uh, 'quality time' together. And don't forget we need to tell Lady Tsunade about the mission." Naruto said in a soft pleading voice.

"O-oh N-Naruto" Kiba said just remembering that Naruto was there. "Y-yeah okay." He sad still blushing slightly. He filled out the discharge papers. "Thanks." He said to the nurse who was still stunned. They turned and started walking out of the hospital, Naruto still clung to Kiba's arm.

As soon as they got out of the hospital Naruto detached himself from Kiba's arm. He stepped as far away from the brunet as possible and folded his arms over his chest, not even bothering to look at Kiba.

Kiba walked over to Naruto. "Naruto what the hell was that back there?" He asked confused.

"Like you don't know!" Naruto spat back, still not turning to face Kiba.

"No Naruto, I don't know."

"That _whore_ was flirting with you and you was just standing there like I didn't even exist."

"She was?"

"DUH! 'An Inuzuka. You know I heard they're a very strong clan. 'Yeah well you heard right. 'Yeah I can see. Your muscles are so huge they're showing through your jacket. And not to mention the fact that you clan markings only make you even more attractive."' Naruto said in a poor attempt to copy Kiba and the nurse's voices.

Kiba smirked and said, "I knew I was hot." Naruto finally turned to look at him. He shot him a deaf glare before walking off ahead to the Hokage's office. Kiba sprinted after Naruto shouting, "Naruto wait! I was just kidding!"

* * *

"…and that's all I could remember that happened." Naruto said as he finished explaining to Tsunade about their fight with Kyzu, purposely leaving out the part about him crying and begging.

"Alright, thank you for the information. I'll get an ANBU to go and retrieve the scroll." Tsunade said. She looked from Naruto to Kiba and could sense the tension between the two. "Naruto is everything alright?" She asked Naruto, but her eyes stayed locked on Kiba glaring at him.

Kiba gulped at the intensity of the glare and took a step back. Tsunade was going to kill the Inuzuka if he did anything to hurt Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the left looking away from the now cowering brunet. "Oh, everything's just great"-Naruto said sarcastically- "besides the fact that Kiba was flirting with some whore at the hospital."

"Naruto I wasn't flirting with her, she was flirting with me." Kiba said in his defense.

Naruto turned to him and glared. "So you admit you knew she was flirting with you and you still didn't do anything!" Naruto accused Kiba once again.

"No I didn't say that, I honestly didn't know she was flirting until you told me." Kiba claimed and Naruto only turned his head away again, giving him the silent treatment. Kiba just let out a heavy sigh. He turned to Tsunade. and mouthed, 'help me.'

Tsunade only smirked. "Your dismissed. She said. Kiba turned and walked out if the Hokage's office, Naruto slowly following behind.

They got to Naruto's front door of his apartment. The sun was giving off its last bit of light before it completely disappeared. The walk to his apartment was a quiet one. Naruto not talking to Kiba because he was still pissed and Kiba not talking to Naruto because he didn't want the whole village to know about this little fight, knowing how loud Naruto could get when he's worked up.

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment, opened it, and walked in, Kiba following behind, closing the door behind him.

"Come on Naruto, you can't stay mad at me forever." Kiba said as he followed Naruto to his room. The blond plopped himself onto his bed, folded his arms over his chest, and stared at the ceiling.

Kiba got an idea and smirked. He walked over to Naruto and crawled onto the bed so he was over him, on his hands and knees. He bent his head down to try and kiss Naruto on the lips, but he turned his head to the side so the brunet ended up kissing him on the cheek.

Kiba pulled back and noticed Naruto's exposed collarbone. He bent down and placed his mouth on the exposed flesh. He started sucking and nipping and occasionally grazed his fangs over Naruto's collarbone.

Naruto tightly closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip trying to hold back a moan. "Mmm." Despite his efforts a moan muffled moan managed to escape his lips.

Kiba smirked into his neck and pulled back. He kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Still mad at me?" He asked. Naruto turned his head so they were face to face and glared at him. Kiba sighed and moved back so he sat on his knees. "Okay, you brought this on yourself." He put his hands under Naruto's jacket and t-shirt and ran his hands up and down his sides.

Naruto started giggling and Kiba started tickling him.

"Hahaha!" Naruto was now laughing uncontrollably. He squirmed from Kiba's ministrations. "K-Kiba...s-stop!" Naruto said through fits of laughter.

Do you forgive me?" Kiba asked still tickling Naruto.

"Y-yes. hahaha, I-I forgive you!" Naruto said and Kiba stopped tickling him.

Kiba moved up so he was face to face with Naruto. He stared down at Naruto's panting form. He bent in and gently kissed Naruto.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck bringing him in closer, deepening the kiss. Kiba licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips and Kiba slid his tongue into his mouth. He ran his wet appendage over every bump and curve in his mouth wanting to remember every detail of Naruto's wet cavern.

Naruto moaned into the kiss. He nudged Kiba's tongue with his and they fought for dominance. Kiba decided to let Naruto win and the blond managed to pin his tongue. Naruto slid his tongue into Kiba's mouth tasting the sweet taste of strawberries.

Kiba's hands hands traveled down over Naruto's chest and abdomen to his pants. He managed to unbutton and unzip them.

Naruto broke the kiss at the sound of his zipper being undone. "K-Kiba, w-what are you doing? I thought we were going to wait for my birthday." Naruto said.

Kiba smirked. "We are, I just want to thank you for everything you did for me while I was knocked out and in the hospital." He said. He sat back on his knees and pulled Naruto's pants down to his ankles, revealing tent in the blond's boxers. He didn't get a good look at it because Naruto covered himself with his hands. He looked up at him. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto was blushing a deep red from practically being exposed to Kiba. "I, uh." He said looking to the side. "Y-you'll think i-it's too small."

"Naruto I won't think it's too small..." Kiba leaned up and pecked Naruto on the cheek. "...I promise." Kiba gave him a small smile. Naruto hesitantly uncovered his manhood revealing an eight inch bulge in his boxers. Kiba looked down and chuckled slightly and Naruto be4came uneasy. "Naruto it's anything but small."

"Your just saying that."

"No I'm not, you've got a good eight inches on you."

Naruto blushed at the comment. "Uh, t-thanks."

Kiba chuckled. He bent down and kissed Naruto. Naruto instinctively parted his lips and Kiba slipped his tongue in. Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's hard on and rubbed it through the moaned into the kiss and thrust into Kiba's hand. Kiba smirked into the kiss.

He stopped rubbing Naruto's member and brought up his hand up to the hem of his boxers. He slowly removed Naruto's boxers freeing his member from its confines. Naruto moaned at the feel of cool air hitting his erection.

Kiba broke the kiss and moved to Naruto's collarbone and vigorously sucked on the flesh. Naruto moaned at the familiar feeling of Kiba sucking on his neck. Kiba then wrapped his hand around the blond's shaft. Naruto gasped at the sudden grip on his member. Kiba started pumping at a tortuously slow paste. Naruto moaned and started thrusting into Kiba's hand.

Kiba placed his other hand on Naruto's waist, stopping his thrusting. He stopped pumping his member and pulled away from his collarbone. Naruto whimpered at the loss of pleasure, but Kiba silenced him with a kiss.

He leaned back so that his head was hovering over Naruto's shaft. He lick Naruto's member from base to top and ran his tongue between the slit, emitting a moan from the blond. Kiba looked up at Naruto who was now panting and had a slight blush across his face. A smirk appeared on his face. He looked back down at his pulsating member and took the head into his mouth.

"Uhhh." Naruto moaned. He tried to thrust the rest of his member into Kiba's mouth, but he was pinned down by Kiba's strong grip. Kiba chuckled at Naruto's eagerness sending vibrations on the head of the shaft. Naruto let out another loud moan.

Kiba took a deep breath through his noise relaxing his gag reflex before taking the rest of Naruto into his mouth. He got a whiff of Naruto's blond pubs before he slowly came back up until the head was in his mouth. Again he went down and came back up, slowly picking up speed.

Naruto had his head tilted back, his eyes closed, moaning openly, enjoying every second of the unbelievable pleasure surging through his body. His hands shot up and lay on top of Kiba's head pushing him down faster choking him slightly.

Kiba's tongue kept flicking over the head of Naruto's member every time he came up.

"Uh, Kiba…don't stop!" Naruto said through pants. He could feel his orgasm nearing with each passing second.

Kiba's tongue flicked over the head one more time sending Naruto over the edge. "I-I'm g-gonna, Uhh!" Naruto moaned as he tigtly gripped onto his hair. He pushed Kiba's head down to his crouch and shot his load into his mouth.

Kiba swallowed as much of Naruto's seed as possible, some dripping out the corners of his mouth.

Naruto's hands went limp and fell from Kiba's head at the end of his orgasm.

Kiba let the limp member fall from his mouth. He lifted his head and stared up at the panting blond with a smirk. He leaned up and gave gave Naruto a peck on the lips.

"That was amazing." Naruto said strating to get over his daze.

Kiba grinded. He turned his head to the left and looked outside Naruto's window. The entire village was dark and there wasn't a sound outside. Kiba looked ahead at Naruto's alarm clock which read, '11:00pm.; Kiba's eyes widened.

Naruto noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?" He turned his head in the direction Kiba was looking at. He noticed the time and his eyes widened as well.

"Wow I didn't think it was that late." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"Well since it's too dark for me to go home, how about I spend the night?" Kiba asked turning back to look at Naruto.

"Uh, sure but where are you going to sleep?"

"Well since we're boyfriends and there's only one bed, I was thinking that maybe we could share."

Naruto blushed at the thought of him and Kiba sleeping in the same bed together. His exposed member on the other hand liked the idea and started to grow. Naruto looked down and noticed that he was getting hard again and blushed a deeper red. He panicked and pushed Kiba off of him and onto the floor , where he landed on his back with a loud 'THUD!'

Kiba sat up and rubbed his back. He was about to shout at Naruto, but saw that he was getting hard and was hastily pulling up his pants and boxers.

"Naruto there's no reason to be shy around me." Kiba stated getting up off the floor.

Naruto sat up on the bed, his pants barley on his waist. "I-I know that, but I just can't help it. Sorry." Naruto said a slight blush showing across his face.

Kiba sighed. He started to strip down to his boxers. Naruto got off the bed and started doing the same.

Naruto pulled the sheets back and climbed into his bed, his back facing Kiba. Kiba got in and pulled the covers over them both. He shifted so that he was right behind Naruto. Naruto stiffened when he felt Kiba wrap his arm around him and pulled him closer. His bare back was pressed against Kiba's bare chest and his butt was up against Kiba's crouch. He could feel Kiba's member pressing up against his backside and started blushing once again.

"Night Naruto." Kiba said.

"N-night Kiba." Naruto stuttered. They fell asleep for the first time together in the same bed that night.


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto's Birthday

_Chapter 13:_

_Naruto's p.o.v_

Today's the day of my birthday and I know I should be happy, but I'm not.

Kiba's been acting really weird lately. He's been sleeping over at my place for the past few days, but every time I wake I find that he's gone. I don't see him all throughout the day and he only comes back when I'm already in bed about to fall asleep or already asleep. Sometimes when he comes back and I'm awake I notice that sometimes he smells really weird; sometimes like sweat, sometimes very bitter, and once he even smelt like perfume.

If I just so happen to see him out somewhere I go up and try to talk to him, but he stutters and says he has to go do a mission. The two things that really happened to piss me off was that one; I noticed that he's been spending a _lot_ of time with Shino, more than he's been spending with me at the moment! Two; every time I say I want to go out to Ichiraku's for ramen he says I'm going to have to pay for it, I mean isn't he supposed to pay for it since I'm his boyfriend? I mean isn't that what couples are supposed to do?

I tried to rationalize everything into something, anything, positive. Like the reason why he smells like sweat sometimes is because of his constant 'missions' and the reason he's been hanging around Shino so much is because they're just really close 'friends.' But they all come back to the same negative reason. He's cheating on me with Shino, but Shino is going out with Neji right? So that means Shino is cheating on Neji too. Or maybe Neji and Shino broke up, and Shino is trying to get Kiba. Dammit, why is having a boyfriend so damn hard?

I know some of you might be thinking that I'm just exaggerating. Bullshit. If your boyfriend or girlfriend were spending a lot of time with some bug freak and less with you wouldn't you think something was going on between them?

That's not even the worse of my problems. What really sparked my suspicion was that I saw him hugging that bug nerd.

Anyway, I'm really scared. We just started dating with our friends knowing and he could already be cheating on me. I swear if he pulls this kind of crap on my birthday I'm gonna…I'm gonna…

**Cry like a baby 'cause your dog left you?**

Shut it Kyu!

**Don't worry Kit, I'm positive he's not cheating on you.**

And how are you so sure about that?

**Wake up and see for yourself.**

_Normal P.O.V_

Naruto opened his eyes, what little of the sun was shining light in his room. He sat up in his bed, the sheets falling from his bare chest. He raised his arms in the air and stretched and let out a loud yawn. He then rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He turned and looked over at his alarm clock. It read _12:30._ He turned his head to the right and looked down at the bed. Empty…again.

"No Kiba, what a surprise." Naruto said sarcastically, letting out another small yawn.

_The worst part is, is that he left me on my birthday." _Naruto thought, but was brought back to reality by a smell coming from outside his bedroom door.

"What is that?" He asked himself getting out of bed. He put his pajama pants on, him sleeping in only his boxers, before slowly walking out of his room.

He stopped at the door frame. He could hear noises coming from his kitchen. His first thought was that someone had broken into his apartment. He readied himself for a fight.

He ran into the kitchen with his fists up only to stop dead in his tracks when he realized who it was.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused and also surprised to see the brunet in his kitchen.

Kiba turned around and noticed Naruto standing behind him. "Morning Naruto and happy birthday." Kiba said smiling. "I made you breakfast." Kiba said gesturing to the table which had a variety of foods. Plates full of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast and two bowls of ramen filled the table.

Naruto looked at the dishes in awe. He at down at his small kitchen table. "Kiba you did this for me?" Naruto asked still not looking away from the food in front of him. Just the sight of it was enough to get his mouth watering.

Kiba walked behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. He bent his head down to his ear and said, "Yep, all of this for your special day." He kissed Naruto on the cheek and backed up. "Hurry up and eat, I have somewhere special I want to take you."

"uh, okay-no wait a minute!" Naruto shouted. His head shooting towards Kiba. "I'm not going anywhere with you, until you tell me where the hell you've been for the past week. And don't give the, 'I've been on missions crap' either." Naruto said glaring at his, soon to be ex-, boyfriend. He folded his arms over his chest and waited for Kiba's answer.

"I can't tell you." Kiba said with a smirk.

"And why not?" Naruto raised a blond eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but you're not going to be able to see it until you finish eating your breakfast."

"What breakfast?"

Kiba looked behind Naruto to find that all the food was already gone and the only thing left were crumbs. Kiba's jaw dropped. He had completely forgotten about the blond's eating habits. Kiba let out a deep sighed. "Fine just hurry up and get dressed." Naruto got up and went back to his room to change.

Naruto came out a short time later and saw Kiba standing outside the door and walked over to him, closing the door behind him. The cool October air cooled his skin. Naruto rubbed his hands together as a desperate attempt to warm them.

"Put this on." Kiba said handing him a blindfold

"Why?" Naruto asked reluctantly with a raised eyebrow.

"Just put it on." Naruto sighed and put the blindfold on. Kiba turned and picked Naruto up piggy back style. Naruto didn't expect that and quickly wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck.

"You could of warned me!" Naruto shouted, but Kiba ignored his complaint and took off.

Naruto didn't know where Kiba was taking him. They were moving through the trees at first and Naruto thought Kiba was taking him to the place he had for their first date. Now Naruto didn't have a clue where he was taking him. Kiba was now running and Naruto didn't remember there being any running on the trip to the clearing.

The closer they got to wherever the hell they were going Naruto could feel the temperature rising a little with each step and the sound of rushing water getting louder.

_1:30pm_

Kiba came to a stop and bent down to let Naruto off. Naruto got off his back and whipped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Kiba where are we and why is it so hot in October?" Naruto asked fanning himself.

Take your blindfold off and see for yourself." Kiba said.

Naruto untied his blindfold and took it off. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was a mini version of the hot springs. There was a waterfall that was just a little bit louder than the one from their first date. The water was hot enough you could see the steam rising from the water. Naruto looked down at the ground and noticed that he was standing on solid stone.

"Wow this looks like the village's hot spring." Naruto said scanning the area.

"Yeah, but its better. Here you have a beautiful scenery, but it's nothing compared to you." Kiba said making Naruto blush slightly. "And we have this whole place to ourselves. Nobody comes here, I found it not too long ago and I wanted to wait until your birthday to show it to you." Kiba gave Naruto a small smile. "So how about we get in?"

"Uh, sure." Naruto stuttered. Kiba grinned. He stripped down to his boxers, leaving his clothes in a heap on the ground. Naruto blushed at the fact that he and Kiba were going swimming in their underwear.

Kiba walked to the water and slowly dropped in, to let his body adjust to the hot temperature. He got all the way in so that he was sitting and rested his back on the edge.

He turned to Naruto and saw that he was just standing there staring at him. "Planning on getting in?" Kiba asked bringing him out of his trance. Naruto nodded and stripped to his boxers as well. He placed his clothes on the ground on top of Kiba's.

Kiba was staring at the blond's tan, slim, but muscular form. He could feel a tent already starting to form in his boxers.

Naruto saw the way Kiba was looking at him and blushed a deep red. He wrapped his arms around his torso as a desperate attempt to cover himself. He didn't know why, but he always felt shy and vulnerable around the brunet.

He quickly made his way into the water. He slowly lowered himself in until he was sitting and rested his back on the edge. He let out a deep sigh at the feel of the hot water loosening up his joints and closed his eyes.

Kiba looked over at him and saw that he was a few inches away from him. He moved an arm, under the water, and grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto's eyes shot open at the feel of Kiba gripping his arm. He turned his head and looked at the brunet.

Kiba pulled Naruto closer to him and pulled him on his lap. Naruto stiffened and blushed a deep crimson. Kiba wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him closer to his chest. Kiba leaned back and closed his eyes.

Naruto slowly recomposed himself and slowly leaned back into Kiba. He rested the back of his head in the crook of his neck and closed his eyes. He felt comforted and protected with Kiba's arms around him and began to slowly drift away.

_2:00pm_

Kiba opened his eyes, a cloud was passing by overhead. He noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep in his lap and was now lightly snoring. He also noticed that his collar bone was right in front of him. He bent his head forward and started sucking and nipping on it.

He felt Naruto stir. He lightly bit down on it making him moan.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked back at Kiba. The brunet pulled back from his collar bone and smirked. "We should get out. I have another birthday gift that I want to give you." Kiba said. Naruto got off of him and out of the water, Kiba following.

Naruto turned to Kiba once they were on dry land. "So what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Close your eyes." Kiba said. Naruto complied and closed his eyes. Kiba walked over to the heap of clothing and found his pants underneath Naruto's jacket. He dug in his front pocket and pulled out a small, long, black box. He dropped his pants back into the pile and walked back over to Naruto. He hid the box behind his back.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Naruto opened his eyes. Kiba brought the box from behind his back and handed it to him.

Naruto took it from him. "What is it?" He asked eyeing the box.

"Open it."

Naruto opened the box and saw a silver necklace with a silver heart that had something engraved on it. Naruto lifted it up out of the box and red what was engraved.

_If I could have just one wish I would wish to wake up every day to the sound of your light snoring besides me, The warmth of your lips on mine, and the feel of your heartbeat beating with mine, knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you._

_Love, Kiba._

Naruto looked from the necklace to Kiba. Naruto just stared at Kiba and the brunet stared back.

Kiba started scratching the back of his head. "I guess you don't like it. I could take it back if you wan-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto bringing him into a tight hug.

Naruto lifted his head up and Kissed Kiba on the lips. He pulled back and looked Kiba in the eyes. "I love it, thank you Kiba." Naruto said. He took the necklace and tied it around his neck. "How do I look?"

"Sexy." Kiba said and smirked. Naruto let out a little chuckle at the comment. "So do you have anything in mind that you want to do? I mean it is your birthday."

"Yeah, how about-" Naruto was cut off by his stomach letting out a loud grumbling sound. Naruto blushed and chuckled slightly. "Uh, does that answer your question?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

Kiba smirked. "So eating it is. I have a special place that I want to take you to.

Naruto and Kiba got dressed and made their way back to the village.

_2:30pm_

Kiba led Naruto to a part of the village he hasn't been to before. Everything looked fancy and expensive. Naruto looked at his new surroundings in awe.

"Wow I've never been to this part of the village before." Naruto said more to himself. "Kiba where are you taking me? "

"To a new restaurant. It just opened a week ago."

"Are you sure you want to spend all your money on me at some restaurant?"

"I'll do anything for you Naruto."

"Yeah you say that now but what happened when I wanted ramen?" Naruto said under his breath.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kiba apologized. He was able to hear the blond's statement thanks to his abnormal hearing. "Just believe me when I say it was for a good cause."

"Hmph, well let me warn you that the bill is going to be extremely high."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm the Kyubi container and people tend to raise the prices just for me."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that. I did some research and found that they don't have a problem with Kyubi."

"You really did your homework didn't you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Sure did." Kiba smiled back.

They came to a stop at a restaurant called "Zen Palate". They entered the small restaurant and were greeted by a man in a black tux.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Zen Palate." The man greeted politely. "Table for two?" Kiba nodded. The man grabbed two menus and walked towards the tables, Naruto and Kiba following. He led them to a booth in the back by the window. They sat across from each other. The man handed them the menus and walked away.

Naruto looked around the restaurant and only saw a handful of people there. He turned back to the table and opened the menu and skimmed through it.

"Oh man, they don't have ramen." Naruto whined and Kiba chuckled.

The waitress made her way over to them. "Hi what will you be having today?" She said in a perky tone.

"I'll have the stack, medium rare." Kiba said and she wrote that down.

"And what will you be having?" She asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto just sat there pouting with his arms crossed over his chest, at the fact that they didn't have ramen. "Uh, you guys wouldn't have ramen would you?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, yeah its new on the menu, we just have to get newer menus for the customers." Naruto perked up at that.

"Okay great then he'll have that." The lady nodded and wrote that down and left to put the orders in.

Kiba turned to Naruto. "Told you I did research." He said.

"Yeah last minute research." Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, well at least they have ramen." Kiba said in his defense.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hey, Kiba, you still didn't tell me why you disappeared on me for the whole week." Naruto said seriously. He crossed his arms and glared at Kiba from across the table.

"What-oh. Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough."

"Naruto looked down at the table, his anger completely disappearing only to be replaced with a great deal of sadness. "Kiba…a-are you cheating?" Naruto asked in a saddened tone.

"What?"

"On me, are you…cheating on me Kiba?" Naruto struggled with the word cheating. He talked in a low voice so that no one else in the restaurant could hear him.

To say Kiba was shocked at the sudden question would be an understatement. "Naruto that's ridiculous, I would never cheat on you. What would give you such a crazy idea?"

Naruto looked up at Kiba tears in his eyes. "Because it seems that lately you don't want to spend any time with me, and you kept acting weird every time I asked you where you've been for the past couple of days." By this point Naruto's voice was cracking. "Is it something I did? Whatever it is I'm sorry."

"Naruto I swear on my life that I'm not cheating on you.

"How am I supposed to believe that?' Naruto asked he calmed down a bit and had whipped his eyes.

"You just are. I promise I'll explain everything to you, just not now or it'll ruin everything." Kiba gave him a warm smile.

Naruto sighed and backed off the subject.

The waitress came back with their food and set it down and walked away after telling them to enjoy.

They finished eating and the waitress came back with the bill. Kiba took it and looked at it. _$50. _Kiba got the money and handed it to the girl. "Thank you." She said. She looked from Naruto to Kiba. "Uh can I just say that you two make a cute couple?" She said in a hushed tone.

Naruto blushed. "H-how did you know?" He asked completely aghast that they were found out so easily.

She smiled. "I just had a feeling, and just friends wouldn't be at a fansy restraint together. But really you two make a really cute couple. Have a nice day." She said and walked off.

Naruto and Kiba just stared at each other for a minute. After they got over the awkward moment, they got up and left the restaurant. They were walking back to the more familiar part of the village.

"So Kiba what else did you have planned for today?" Naruto asked.

Kiba came to a stop. He dug into his pocket. "Put this on." Kiba said pulling a blindfold out of his pocket and handing it to the blond.

"Again? Come on." Naruto whined

"No blindfold no gift."

"But we're in the middle of the village." Naruto complained.

"There's barely anybody out here." Kiba was right. There was nothing but a few passerby's here and there. "The faster you do it the less people will notice.

Naruto sighed and took the blindfold and put it on. "You know this is really getting old really fast." He said making Kiba chuckle. Said brunet picked Naruto up piggy back style and took off on the roofs.

It wasn't long until he came to a stop in front of a building. Kiba let Naruto down and reached in his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and opened it. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and walked into the building, pulling Naruto with him. He took a couple steps inside and let go of his arm.

"Okay you can take it off." Kiba said and Naruto took the blindfold off. He scanned the place and saw what could be a kitchen with an oven, refrigerator, and a counter with bar stools. A living room with a couch and small table in the center. On both sides of the living room were hallways that led somewhere to the back. The hallway to the right had several doors on the side which he guessed were a bedroom and bathroom.

"Kiba what is this place?" Naruto asked looking over every detail once more.

"It's my place. I bought it."

"Why?"

"Well…I-I was kind of wondering…I-If you would like to move in together and have a place for our own." Kiba said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Wh-what?"

"I know we've just been dating for months, but I still think it would be cool if we moved in together, that is if you want too. So, what do you say?"

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Say yes! _ Naruto thought excitedly, inwardly screamed at himself. "I'd love to." Naruto said in a calm tone, a smile on his face.

Kiba grinned. "So I guess we'll go over to you place and bring your stuff over."

"No need. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said and summoned four clones. They all ran out of the house to his apartment to get his things.

"Well I guess I should give you a tour of my- I mean out new place." Kiba said. He turned around and started walking showing Naruto where everything was.


	14. Chapter 14:The One For Me

_Chapter 14: The One For Me  
_

_7:00pm_

Kiba had just finished giving Naruto a tour of their new house. It was way bigger than Naruto had thought it was. The kitchen was as big as Ichiraku's with bar stools. The living room was big enough to fit about forty people with still enough room for their personal space. It also had a couch and a small table in the middle. There was a hallway on both sides of the living room. Down one of the hallways, on the sides were three doors; a bathroom and two bedrooms. The first bedroom on the left was small with a small twin sized bed. Kiba said that room would be for Akamaru whenever they needed 'alone time.' You could guess that Naruto blushed at that.

The other bedroom was way bigger. It had a huge queen sized be, a night stand on the right side, two dressers, a walk in closet, and had its own master bathroom with two sinks, a toilet, and shower.

The bathroom wasn't as big and fancy; it just looked like a regular bathroom. And at the end of the hallway was a door that led to the backyard which gave thirty yards of free space before leading to the forest. Lastly, the other hallway is connected to that one so it made a circle back around to the living room.

"Kiba how did you afford this place?" Naruto asked amazed. They were sitting on the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

"I did some extra missions. That's part of the reason why I was gone for most of the past six days." Kiba said.

"You must have worked your ass off to be able to get this plac- wait one of the reasons?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you the other one later."

"Okay, so can you tell me why you've been spending so much time with Shino?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Kiba blushed slightly. Naruto saw this and he became angry at the possibilities of why Kiba was blushing at the mention of Shino.

Naruto gave Kiba a hard glare. Kiba looked around the room trying to ignore the look Naruto was giving him. He started scratching the back of his neck and said, "W-well-"

"And when I followed you to the training grounds, why did I see you hugging him?" Naruto asked getting angrier.

"I-its b-because- wait!" Kiba turned to look at Naruto. "You followed me to the training-"

"That's not what I asked you." Naruto tried to drop the fact that he let him following Kiba slip out.

"I-" Kiba was cut off by the door busting open and Naruto's clones coming in, each holding a bo

They set the boxes down by the door and looked in Kiba's and Naruto's direction. They caught Naruto glaring hard at his (or their) boyfriend.

They could feel the tension between them. "Uh, landlord says you can't move out until you pay the rent." One of the shadow clones stated.

Naruto completely dropped his anger towards Kiba. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and said, "Ahh, I completely forgot! But I don't have the money!" Naruto whined.

"How much is it?" Kiba asked.

"1400 ryo." Another shadow clone said.

Kina dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and noticed he had exactly 1400 left over from his missions. "Here." He said holding out the money to Naruto.

Naruto stared at the money dumbstruck then stared up at Kiba. "Kiba?" He asked confused.

"Take it." Kiba insisted, pushing the money towards Naruto.

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive."

Naruto got off of the stool and gave Kiba a hug, completely forgetting about his anger towards him. He pulled back and took the money.

'Thank you Kiba. I'll pay you back every cent I promise." He said.

"Don't worry about it. It's what boyfriends do for each other, especially since today is you birthday day." Kiba said.

"Yeah, but still." Naruto said, feeling guilty that he was taking money from Kiba.

"Just go, it's alright." Kiba said waving him off. He gave him a reassuring smile. Naruto smiled back and gave Kiba a peck on the lips before running out the house, closing the door behind him. His clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke as soon as the door closed.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief that he was able to evade Naruto's embarrassing question about him and Shino, but knew he would have to tell him later on tonight. But instead of worrying about that he focused on getting his last gift for Naruto ready.

8:00pm

Naruto walked back in the house. The first thing he notices was that Kiba had put the boxes away. The second thing he noticed was that Kiba was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of ramen. Naruto closed the door and walked to Kiba and took a seat next to him.

"Hey." Kiba greeted. "Everything go okay?" He asked blowing on the noodles before he took them into his mouth.

Naruto only nodded, not taking his eyes off of the ramen. Kiba noticed this. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and gave a little chuckle. "Yours is over there." He said pointing at the stove on the opposite side of the counter.

Naruto got up and started walking to the stove, but stopped when he saw a piece of paper folded in half in front of his foot. Naruto bent down and picked it up. He turned back to Kiba and asked, "Kiba what's this?"

Kiba looked up from his ramen and looked at what Naruto was holding in his hand. His eyes widened and his body froze up. Kiba jumped out of his stool and walked quickly walked to Naruto. "U-uh th-that's nothing." He said. He tried to snatch the paper from Naruto, but Naruto pulled it back so it was out of his reach.

"If it's nothing then you won't mind if I read it." Naruto said giving Kiba a hard look.

Naruto started to unfold the paper. Kiba tried to jump him, but he side stepped and started running into the living room, Kiba chasing in toe.

They ran down one of the hallways and came back up the other. Naruto ran back into the kitchen and stopped running. He turned with the paper in his mouth and his hands in the sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said, the words muffled by the paper in his mouth.

He sent three clones Kiba's way just as he was within three inches towards him. They tackled him to the ground. Kiba and the clones wrestled for a while, but the clones won. They ended up sitting on his back pinning him to the ground.

Kiba struggled to get from under the clones, but they were too heavy. He lifted his head and saw Naruto standing over him, glaring down at him.

"Let's see what you were trying so hard to keep from me shall we?" Naruto said while he unfolded the paper and read it aloud;

_Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest_

_I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your warm smile  
And cannot express my delight when I'm around you_

_Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way_

_You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away_

_I love the way you look at me  
Your eyes so bright and blue  
The eyes that see through my tough exterior  
I can't help but get lost in them_

_I love the way you kiss me  
Your lips so soft and smooth_

_I love the way you make me so happy  
And the ways you show you care_

_I love the way you touch me  
Always sending chills down my spine  
I love that you are with me  
And hope you will be mine forever Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto's voice started cracking at the end of the letter. He let a single tear drop while his clones were just letting the tears out.

Kiba noticed that they weren't putting as much of their weight on him anymore. He turned on his side knocking them off of him and disappears in a cloud of smoke. He then quickly stood up.

Naruto looked up from the paper and looked up at Kiba. He jumped the brunet bringing him into a bone crushing hug almost making him lose his balance.

"N-Naruto, c-can't b-breath." Kiba said. He was literally feeling light headed from Naruto's tight hug.

Naruto let go of him and Kiba gasped for air. When he finally caught his breath Naruto asked, "Kiba that was beautiful, I had no idea my boyfriend was the poem type." Naruto gave him a warm smile. Then something hit him, why had Kiba tried so hard to keep him from reading? "But…why did you try so hard to keep it from me?" Naruto asked confused.

Kiba scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, I was going to give it to you, but with my last gift to you when you came back." Kiba explained. "But I chickened out and put it away. I thought I put it in my pocket, but it turns out I didn't."

"So what's the last gift?" Can I see it?" Naruto asked the last question starting to get excited.

"Uh, follow me."

Kiba said turning around and walking to the bedroom, Naruto following.

"Okay stand right here.' Kiba said once they were in the bedroom. He positioned Naruto so he faced the front of the bed. Kiba walked behind him and to one of the dressers. Naruto looked over his shoulder to try to see what he was doing, but could only see his back.

Kiba opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small velvet box. He closed the drawer and turned around making sure the box. He closed the drawer and turned back around; making sure the box was hidden behind his back. He walked in front of him, his back facing the bed.

Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Kiba said and Naruto complied. Kiba placed the box in Naruto's hand and closed it so he gripped the box. "Okay you can open your eyes." He said.

Naruto opened his eyes and his hand. He looked at the box then at Kiba. "Kiba?" He asked.

Kiba smiled and said, "Go ahead, and open it."

Naruto looked back down at the box in his hand. He flipped it opened and his eyes widened. Kiba had bought him a diamond ring. The diamond wasn't big or anything, but still a diamond ring. Naruto looked back up at Kiba.

Kiba scratched the back of his neck, something he started to do a little too often, and said, "I know it isn't really big or anything, but this is all I could afford from the D-rank missions. So I hope you li-"

Kiba was cut off by Naruto tackling him onto the bed with their lips connected. Naruto pulled back and looked at Kiba with teary eyes. "I love it." He said, his voice cracking. He let a single tear drop.

"Then why are you crying?" Kiba asked wiping the tear from Naruto's cheek with his thumb.

"B-because, _sniffle, _no one's ever done this much for me before." Naruto said while wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Naruto stopped crying and moved so he was sitting on Kiba's waist. He picked up the box and took the ring out and put it on.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked showing the back of his hand to Kiba.

"As sexy as ever." Kiba said with a smirk, making Naruto giggle.

Naruto leaned down and connected their lips. It was just a harmless, little kiss until Naruto licked Kiba's bottom lip. Kiba opened and Naruto's tongue darted in and started wrestling with Kiba's for dominance.

Kiba was caught off guard by the quick intrusion. Naruto was the one dominating until they had to break for air. They stared into each other's eyes panting.

"Losing your touch?" Naruto asked teasingly with a grin finally catching his breath.

Kiba just put his hand on the back of Naruto's head and pulled him down, crashing their lips together again. Naruto moaned at the roughness of the kiss. Kiba licked Naruto's bottom lip and as soon as Naruto opened Kiba's tongue darted in and fought Naruto's for dominance for a second time. Naruto couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He just loved when Kiba played rough.

Kiba pinned Naruto's tongue and Naruto sucked on the wet muscle. Naruto's hand found itself on the zipper of Kiba's jacket. He started to unzip it until Kiba broke the kiss.

They stared at each other panting until Kiba finally caught his breath and said, "Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto grinned and said, "Today's my birthday and I didn't forget about our little arrangement for today."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked concernedly.

"Positive." Naruto said. He moved so that he was sitting on Kiba's waist and finished unzipping his jacket. Kiba sat up so Naruto could take it off and he threw it on the floor.

Naruto pushed Kiba back down on the bed and brought them into another kiss. Kiba rolled over so that he was on top of Naruto and between his legs, breaking the kiss in the process. His hands were on either side of Naruto's head and his knees between his legs, holding him up so he wouldn't squish him.

Naruto was in shock by the sudden change in position, but was brought out of it by Kiba saying, "I like this position a lot better." Naruto noticed that Kiba was between his legs and blushed. Kiba smirked and bent down for another kiss. It was as rough as the last two. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck trying to deepen the kiss.

Kiba brought up a hand to Naruto's jacket and unzipped it. Naruto arched his back and jerked his arms out of the sleeves. Kiba removed the jacket not wanting to break the kiss. He tossed the jacket on the floor next to his leaving Naruto in his t-shirt and Kiba in his fishnet.

Kiba brought both hands to the hem of Naruto's t-shirt and put the underneath the fabric. He moved his hands up and down massaging Naruto's abdomen making him moan. Kiba moved his hands further up to Naruto's nipples and rubbed them between his thumb and index finger. Naruto moaned and arched his back into Kiba's touch.

Kiba broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down Naruto's jaw line to his neck until he was at his collarbone. Still abusing the blond's nipples, he sucked and nipped at his collarbone emitting small moans from Naruto. He dragged his fangs along the flesh and bit slightly making Naruto let out a loud moan and arch his back.

Kiba pulled back and stared at Naruto's panting form beneath him with a smirk. He pulled his hands out from under Naruto's shirt to the hem. Naruto dropped his hands so they lay limb above his head and arched his back to let Kiba remove it.

Kiba removed Naruto's shirt and he threw it to the side. He stared at Naruto's bare chest and saw the necklace he gave him earlier around his neck. A smirk appeared on his face. He bent down and attacked one of Naruto's nipples. He sucked and nipped at the nub making Naruto openly moan and arch his back. Kiba moved to the other nub and gave it the same treatment making them both hard.

He let the hardened nub out of his mouth. Naruto whimpered at the loss of pleasure being administered. Kiba trailed butterfly kisses down Naruto's stomach until he reached the hem of his pants. Kiba looked up at Naruto. The blond nodded his head. Kiba bent his head back down and took the zipper in his mouth and moved down successfully unzipping his pants. He moved his hands to the hem of his pants. Naruto lifted his hips up and Kiba removed the article revealing an eight inch bulge in the blond's boxers.

Kiba threw them aside and sat back on his knees and took off his fishnet and flung it across the room. He leaned in and kissed Naruto, his hand rubbing his bulge through the fabric.

Naruto thrust up into Kiba's touch, moaning into the kiss.

Kiba stopped his actions and moved his hands underneath the hem of his boxers and removed them. Naruto moaned at the feel of the cool air hitting his member.

Kiba pulled back and smirked at the boy beneath him only. His smirk soon dropped and was replaced with a look of worry once he noticed that Naruto was shaking slightly.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"W-well, I-I'm kind of s-scared." Naruto said.

"Scared? Naruto we can stop if you want-"

"No I want this!" Naruto claimed.

"Then why are you scared?"

Naruto turned his head to the side and blushed slightly. "I-is it going hurt?" Naruto asked timidly.

Kiba chuckled slightly before saying, "Naruto remember you kept asking me why I spent so much time with Shino?" Naruto turned back to Kiba and nodded. "Well he and Neji already did it and he was explaining to me how to do it."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said it was going to hurt." Naruto turned pale at this. Kiba noticed this and quickly said, "But that's why he said that I should prepare you first so it won't hurt as much."

"P-prepare me?"

"Yeah, I start off with one finger first to get you use to being penetrated. Then two and I do a scissoring motion to stretch you out. And then three and move them in and out. He also said for me to hook my fingers and look for your prostate. And that when I actually go in I should take it slow until you get use to my size and that I should aim or your prostate 'cause it's supposed to give you more pleasure." Kiba explained gesturing with fingers as to what he was going to do.

At the end of the explanation, Naruto was as red as a tomato. "O-oh." Was all he could say.

Kiba chuckled at his reaction. He looked down to see that Naruto's member had gone limb. "Looks like someone's not having fun anymore." Kiba said with a chuckle.

Naruto looked in the direction Kiba was and noticed that he wasn't hard anymore. He blushes an even deeper red and chuckled nervously.

"I can take care of that." Kiba said seductively. He leaned back so his head hovered over the limb member. He wrapped his hand around it and stared pumping. He used his other hand to fondle Naruto's sack.

Naruto moaned and bucked up into Kiba's hand.

Kiba could feel Naruto was slowly getting hard. He bent down and licked the head making a loud moan escape the blond's lips. He stopped when he felt that Naruto was completely hard. He let go and Naruto let out a whimper at the loss of pleasure.

Kiba smirked. He got off the bed and walked over to the dresser. He opened one of the draws and pulled out a new bottle of lube. He closed the drawer and walked back over to the bed. Kiba crawled between Naruto's legs until he was face to face with the blond. He bent down and kissed him sitting back on his knees.

Kiba opened the bottle of lube. He held out three fingers and put a generous amount on them. He put the bottle to the side and moved his fingers around spreading the lube on all three of his fingers. He positioned his fingers at Naruto's hole and turned to look at Naruto and said, "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Naruto nodded and Kiba pushed the first finger in. Naruto jumped back a little at the sudden intrusion.

Having Kiba's finger in his ass didn't hurt, it just g=felt weird. Yes he did use to finger himself, but he wasn't use to someone else's finger being in him.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it just feels weird." Naruto stated. "You can use the second finger now." Kiba nodded. He quickly shoved the second finger in all the way and Naruto tightly shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Sorry!" Kiba said when he saw Naruto's pained expression. He could feel Naruto clamp down around his fingers. "If you relax it won't hurt as much."

Naruto took deep breaths trying to relax, but he still couldn't get his mind off of the pain of Kiba's fingers inside him. If just two fingers hurt this much he couldn't imagine what he'd be feeling when Kiba actually went in.

Kiba noticed that Naruto was still clamped down around his fingers.

_Shino said that I should distract him. _Kiba thought. He leaned up to Naruto's collarbone and started to suck and nip at it. He noticed Naruto began to relax around his fingers a bit. He used his other hand and wrapped it around his member and pumped slowly.

Naruto tried to focus on the pleasure Kiba was administering. He slowly felt the pain dull to be replaced with pleasure. Naruto started moaning and that's when he felt Kiba's fingers start to move inside him. It was a foreign feeling, but also pleasurable in a way.

Kiba stopped pumping Naruto's member and pulled back so he was sitting back on his knees again. "You alright?" He asked still scissoring Naruto's entrance.

"Yeah, I'll live…I think." Naruto said through pants. "I think you stretched me out enough. You can use the third finger now."

Kiba stopped scissoring and positioned his finger at the blond's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Naruto clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

Kiba pushed his finger all the way in. Naruto unclenched his teeth and opened his eyes. He was taking short rapid breaths.

"All right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Naruto responded. "Just hurry up and get it over with."

Kiba started to thrust his fingers in and out of Naruto's hole.

Naruto winced at the uncomfortable sensation. After a while he started to get used to it. He started to moan and bucked back into Kiba's fingers.

_Now I just have to find his prostate. _Kiba thought as he hooked his fingers and searched for the blond's prostate.

After two minutes Kiba was getting frustrated that he couldn't find his pleasure spot. _Come on! _Kiba thought frustrated. _Where the hell is his stupid-_

"Uhh! Kiba, there!" Naruto practically screamed as he arched his back. Kiba had brushed against his prostate.

Kiba smirked and aimed his fingers for that spot. Naruto's moans were getting louder with each thrust. He bucked his hips back into Kiba's fingers.

Kiba could tell he was getting close to cumming so he removed his fingers from the blond's entrance making Naruto whimper.

Kiba got off the bed and unzipped his pants. He hooked his thumb in the hem of his boxers and pulled bot his pants and boxers down at the same time, freeing his hard member from its confines.

Naruto's eyes widened at Kiba's size. He and Kyubi always use to joke about him being ten inches, but Naruto never thought he would actually be that big.

**Not bad…for a human. Have fun Kit.** Kyubi said with a chuckle, but Naruto ignored her comment.

"Th-that's supposed to go inside me? Your freaking huge! How the hell is that supposed to fit in me?" Naruto said/yelled.

Kiba just smirked and crawled back over to Naruto and pecked him on the lips before sitting back on his knees. He grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his rock hard member. He wrapped his hand around it and started pumping and twisting his hand giving it an even coat. He closed his eyes and moaned at the pleasurable feeling.

Kiba stopped pumping his member not wanting to get carried away. He positioned himself so that the head of his member pressed against Naruto's entrance.

"Last chance." Kiba said looking up at Naruto. "Are you sure about this?"

Naruto gulped before nodding. Kiba leaned forward and kissed Naruto, while pressing his member into his entrance until the head was in.

Kiba broke the kiss and looked down at Naruto. "Tell me if it hurts too much." He said and Naruto nodded. Kiba started to push in.

Naruto gritted his teeth and scrunched his face in pain. It hurt even though he wouldn't admit it.

Kiba stopped when he saw Naruto clench the bed sheets in his hands. He bent down and kissed down Naruto's jawline, trying to get him to relax. So far he only got halfway in.

After a while Naruto relaxed only to feel Kiba push more of him in. He closed his eyes trying to forget the pain, but he couldn't. "Kiba stop!" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm already in." Kiba said with a grin.

Naruto opened his eyes and lifted his head and saw that Kiba had indeed pushed all the way in. He let his head fall back down to the mattress and let out a sigh.

Kiba chuckled. "I'll want for you." He said giving Naruto time to adjust to his size, when in reality he was struggling not to pound into him right now.

It wasn't long until Naruto adjusted to him. He thrust back into him signaling for him to move. Kiba got the message and slowly pulled out and thrust back in.

Kiba kept moving at a slow paste.

Naruto slowly felt the pain turn into pleasure and moaned slightly. He bucked back into Kiba's slow thrusts.

"Harder." Naruto moaned. He wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist to get him to go faster.

Kiba picked up his speed a little and found a steady rhythm.

"Harder." Naruto demanded.

Kiba pulled out so that only the head was in. He thrust back in roughly, emitting a moan from the blond.

Kiba kept thrusting hard into him making them both moan. Kiba angled his thrusts downwards and hit Naruto's prostate head on.

"Uhh! Kiba there!" Naruto moaned/screamed.

Kiba smirked. He placed Naruto's legs up on his shoulders and thrust back into him, aiming all his thrusts for his prostate.

Naruto's moans became louder and more lustful. Kiba placed his hands on Naruto's waste to steady himself. He missed Naruto's prostate a couple of times, but majority of them he hit it head on.

Naruto could feel his climax coming and tried to hold it back. His vision was blurry and the only sound he could here was the sound if him moaning. He wanted this pleasure to last forever, but with a couple of more thrusts to his prostate he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Uhh, Kiba!" Naruto moaned as he shot his load over his and Kiba's stomachs.

Kiba kept thrusting full force into the blond. He felt Naruto tighten around him and moaned at the tightness. Unlike Naruto Kiba was far from his climax.

Once he felt Naruto loosen around him, he stopped thrusting and pulled out of Naruto. He flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden change in position, but didn't get to question it as Kiba thrust back in hitting his prostate making him moan.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's waist and rammed back into Naruto hitting his sweat spot every time.

Naruto could feel his arms start to give. He let the top of his body fall to the bed existed. His head laid on its side on the pillow. He used the rest of his energy to keep his ass up.

With each thrust Naruto could feel his member start to become hard for a second time. He absently brought up a hand and started stroking it trying to reach his climax for a second time.

Kiba noticed and took over. He wrapped his hand around the pulsing member and pumped roughly. Naruto just laid on the bed, his ass in the air, helplessly moaning.

Naruto tightly clenched the bed sheets as he felt his second climax coming. He didn't have enough energy to hold it back. He let out a long moan and shot his seed on the bed.

Kiba continued to jerk Naruto off after his climax. He felt Naruto tighten around him again. His thrusts became sloppy and uneven as he neared his own climax.

With a couple more thrusts into the blond's tight hole, he let out a seductive growl and came, shooting his seed into Naruto. He kept thrusting into him, but with left vigor.

Kiba pulled out of the blond and collapsed next to him, landing on his back.

Naruto's lower body fell down to the bed. They stared at each other panting, trying to catch their breath.

Naruto caught his breath and moved over to Kiba, so that his head lay on Kiba's chest. Kiba wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer to him, and used the other to pull the sheets over them.

"That was amazing." Kiba said, finally catching his breath.

"Way better then I imagined." Naruto agreed.

Kiba kissed the top of Naruto's head. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday Naruto."

"It was the best birthday ever thanks to you." Naruto said as he brought up his hand and stared at the ring Kiba gave him. He placed his hand down on Kiba's chest.

"Kiba chuckled. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. Kiba just said that he loved him. Naruto could feel his eyes start to tear up, but he refused to cry. "I-I love you too Kiba." Naruto said his voice cracking a little. He lifted his head and gave Kiba a peck on the lips. He placed his head back down on his chest and closed his eyes getting ready to fall asleep.

Before they fell asleep they both asked themselves the same question.

_How did I ever get so lucky to have him?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey everybody i want to thank everybody for RR. Unfortunaetly this is the last chapter T.T but that means i get to work on my next story :) it woun't be uploaded anytime soon, but know that there is another story coming out and if you liked this one your going to love my next one :p


End file.
